El Vuelo de los Dragones
by Randa1
Summary: En un Mundo tan antiguo, la ciencia desplaza la magia, y su unica salvacion esta en un escritor que ha perdido la esperanza. Subido de Nevo
1. De Magia, Magos y Campeones

El vuelo de los Dragones

Por Randa

Capitulo 1

De magia, magos y campeones

Este fic esta basado en una historia que veia cuando era pequeña, es un universo alternativo y para mas referencia, este Yuki es solo un poco diferente al que estamos acostumbrados.. tanto como lo puede ser un Yuki que no ha pasado por el incidente en nueva Cork, es decir, el si estuvo en Nueva York y conocio aYuki Sensei y tomo clases con el ( ya explicare porque no omiti este importantisimo detalle)

Pero de ese incidente, nada de nada, etienden?

Otra cosa, no conoce a Thoma , ni Mika es su hermana, sencillamente Nittle Gasper no existe el no ha tenido ninguna relacion con el ambito musical que vaya mas alla que el de cualquier ciudadano comun

Y aclarado ese punto, a vamos al fic

Hace mucho tiempo, tiempos tan remotos que el hombre no recuerda ya .Cuando el mudo era joven y con esperanzas y el hombre era capaz de empuñar una espada con el corazon limpio, la tierra era un lugar desbordante de magia

Seres extraordinarios caminaban sobre ella en armonia con el hombre

Era una epoca de creencia y hechizo, donde el humano tenia fe en algo mas de lo que veia y creia en la magia

Sucedió un dia, que los hombres comenzaron a confiar mas en la ciencia que en sus corazones y cerraron sus mentes a todo aquello fantastico a lo que no encontraban una explicacion racional

Esto provoco que la magia en el mundo disminuyera, y por lo tanto, los cuatro hermanos magos – guardianes del equilibrio magico, se dieran cita en la montaña de los tiempos, lugar de residencia de la señora antigüedad, conocedora de toda la magia existente y por existir

Juntos decidian el destino de la magia como se le conocía antes que esta desapareciese por completo

Y ahí, en el salon de los ecos, discutian la situacion

Sentado en una silla, hecha de nubes, meditando las noticias que el viento traia a sus oidos, encontramos a Ryuichi, el mago dorado

Del norte

Amo y señor del reino de los cielos y las criaturas que en ellos habitasen

No muy lejos de el, estaba Kai, el mago azul del Oeste

Su vasto reino comprendian los grandes e insondables oceanos, los vastos lagos, los caudalosos rios y los alegres riachuelos

Dominaba las mareas y toda creatura que en las aguas se desplazase

Este hablaba con su hermano. Thoma, el poderoso mago verde del este

Su reino comprendia desde las poderosas e imponentes cimas de las montañas hasta las inconmensurables llanuras y los profundos valles

Mandaba sobre la vegetacion y las criaturas que sobre la tierra se desplazaran

Y por ultimo estaba Suguru, el menor de los hermanos y mago rojo del sur

Su reino comprendia las aridas tierras deserticas y las profundas cuevas y cavernas que llegaban al mismisimo ardiente centro de la tierra, lejos de la luz del sol

Reinaba con el poder de la magia oscura este inframundo donde habitaban las mas terribles y despiadadas criaturas que la imaginacion u ojo alguno haya podido contemplar

Juntos los tres, creaban el equilibrio de magia que daba forma al mundo y mantenia la paz y la armonia

Los hermanos sentian como progresivamente sus poderes mermaban a excepción de Suguru

Su magia, por ser de origen oscuro se alimentaba de los peores sentimientos del ser humano

Odio, codicia, venganza, ambicion y desesperacion. Muy distinta a los sentimientos que daban fuerza a la magia de sus hermanos

Alegria, compasion, fe, y sobre todo – y tal vez unica razon de no haber perdido la totalidad de sus poderes, amor y esperanza

- Y esa es la situacion hermanos – dijo el mago verde al terminar de exponer su ponencia ante sus hermanos

- Y que hemos de hacer para evitar lo que se avecina? – pregunto Ryuchi, el mago dorado

- Volver al inicio – respondio el mago verde, nuestra madre antigüedad quiso desde un principio que el hombre conviviese con la magia a su alrededor, pero como podremos lograr esta tarea, debemos proteger la magia que se pueda antes que desaparezca, y lo mejor que se me ocurre es esto

De sus manos emerge una enorme esfera de energia que se coloca frente a los presentes, esta esfera disminuye la intensidad de su brillo para dejar ver la ilusion de un lugar paradisiaco, un jardin

- Un lugar donde aquellos que se han negado a darle la espalda a la magia y todas aquellas criaturas con algo de poder en su sangre, pueda seguir existiendo

Usando nuestros poderes combinados, crearemos una barrera que separara este reino de los demas, y así la influencia de un mundo dominado por la ciencia y la incredulidad no pueda tocarle

Desde ahí seguiremos inspirando a los hombres que quieran escuchar nuestro mensaje, nuestro llamado y seremos capaces de alimentar con magia las ilusiones y de los atrevidos con suficiente fuerza en el corazon como para alcanzar sus sueños

- Y como hará el hombre fuera de la barrera para acceder a la magia? – pregunto el mago dorado

- Alimentando la fe de sus corazones, y los sueños de los niños

- Las criaturas que habitaran este mundo ya no lo haran en el mundo de los hombres, pero seguiran presentes en las historias y relatos de muchos de nuestros artistas que han decidido vivir fuera de esta barrera pregonándolos a los cuatro vientos

- Les prometo hermanos, este mundo sera un remanso de paz esperanza e ilusiones para aquellas almas sensibles que busquen la belleza en todo lugar

Los aplausos llenaron el salon al terminar el mago verde de exponer su proyecto, solo una voz se escucho entre los aplausos

- Y piensas en verdad hermano, que este..mundo perfecto tuyo sobrevivira a la ambicion del hombre?

Los tres hermanos voltearon a ver al mago rojo, este continuo:

- Piensas que ir a escondernos como perros con las colas entre las piernas sera la solucion?

- Hay cosas que son inevitables en esta vida – dijo el mago dorado, el hombre ha decidido darle una oportunidad a la ciencia.. es hora que la magia se retire hasta que su momento llegue nuevamente

- Tonterias- refuto el mago rojo, el hombre es un estupido animal que no sabe lo que quiere, el solo entiende de una cosa . Y tu hermano, debes compartir mis ideas – señalo al mago azul, de entre todos nosotros, solo tu y yo somos los magos guerreros, dime si no es verdad que el hombre solo sabe del poder del mas fuerte – a todos, así es como se controla al hombre, con poder... despleguemos nuestro poder y enseñémosle al hombre quienes son los que tiene el poder aquí

- No niego hermano que a lo largo de la historia, es el mas fuerte el que la escribe – contesto el mago azul, tampoco niego que he llegado a pensar que el camino de la espada solucionaria muchos problemas.. pero olvidas lo mas importante.. el corazon del hombre.. ese nunca podra ser dominado por la espada, y aunque el mas fuerte sea el que la escriba, el tiempo se encargara de destruir su mentira como si de un escudo de plumas se tratase

- Hermano – intervino el mago verde, como pretendes hacer que en el corazon del hombre nazca algun sentimiento por la fuerza?

- Tienes razon hijo mio - resono una voz en el salon

Era antigüedad

- El hombre debe ser guiado, aconsejado, mas no sometido y encadenado – a Thoma, tu proyecto ha llenado de alegria mi corazon, es sabio el proteger la magia restante hasta que el corazon del hombre este listo para aceptarla plenamente una vez mas.. tienes mi bendicion

Y tan de subito como aparecio la voz, esta se esfumo

- Son tonterias – dictamino el mago rojo, el hombre es bajo, cruel y egoista.. una vez que la magia desaparezca de su mundo, nunca podra volver a el

Pues bien, retirense, que yo me encargare de someter al hombre

Me niego a huir como un cobarde. Utilizare todo el caos, la maldad, el egoismo y la ambicion que alberga en su corazon

Pondre a padres contra hijos, hermanas contra hermanos, madres contra hijas. Les ayudare a desarrollar su supuesta ciencia para finalmente ser destruidos por ella

Y cuando este retorciendose en la putrefaccion de su obra. Surgire yo y les dominare.. tendran que seguirme en sumision absoluta, lo juro por mi corona, simbolo de mi poder y centro de mi magia...

Dichas estas palabras, una nube de humo negro se formo en torno a el y lo levanta del suelo

Al disiparse por completo, un enorme dragon rojo de un solo ojo ruge amenazante, Suguru se posa sobre su cabeza y el dragon alza el vuelo para desaparecer en medio de las nubes

El silencio reino por completo en la sala, la insurrección de Suguru, era devastadora para los hermanos

Thoma, observaba con dolor las imágenes creadas del mundo magico que necesitaban de la union de los cuatro hermanos para su creacion

- Maldito traidor- grito el Kei, el mago azul repentinamente, debemos detenerlo

- Pero como lo haremos – pregunto el mago dorado, no podemos destruirle, es nuestro hermano. Y si esa fuera nuestra intencion, dudo que nuestros poderes combinados puedan presentarle batalla ahora...

- Y en caso de presentarse tal – dijo finalmente Thoma, seria un desperdicio de energia valiosos que repercutiria en nuestro prejuicio en el futuro, no hermanos, no podemos luchar contra el... hay que frenarle de alguna manera

- Su corona roja? – dijo Ryuichi, como completando los pensamientos de su hermano

- Exacto

- Entoces formaremos el ejercito mas poderoso jamas visto, de mi reino enlistare a las criaturas mas poderosas, fieros tiburones, enormes monstruos marinos..un ejercito de tritones...

- Lamentablemente hermano – le interrumpio Thoma, esa empresa me tocara organizarla, la lucha sera sobre tierra o en el reino de Suguru, y ninguno de tus servidores puede llegar hasta ahí, no hermanos mios, la ofensiva tendra que venir de mi parte

Los tres hermano partieron hacia sus respectivos reinos, cada uno con la terrible angustia en el corazon que ocasionaba la incertidumbre

En algun lugar del bosque del conocimiento se haya el lago imperecedero, en este se contempla todo el conocimiento presente , pasado y futuro

Cuenta la leyenda que en el centro de ese mismo lago habita la madre de todas las cosas

Antigüedad

La luna alumbraba los cielos y no se escuchaba sonido alguno en el bosque, una sombra humana vagaba entre los ramajes y al ser bañada por la luz de la luna, revelo al mago verde

- Madre antigüedad- imploro, ahora mas que nunca tus hijos necesitamos tu guia

El reflejo plateado de la luna cubrio totalmente el lago con un brillo sobrenatural, que maravillo incluso al mago verde

- Quien desea obtener los conocimientos atesorados por la antigüedad? – pregunto una voz

- Yo mi señora – contesto el mago verde, soy el mago verde de los bosques del este. Le pido señora que con sus conocimientos nos ayude en esta aciaga hora en que el fantasma de la divison amenaza la union del consejo de los cuatro hermanos y el fantasma de la guerra se cierne sobre nosotros

- Tiempos peligrosos y aciagos estos que les ha tocado vivir – respondio la voz, oscuros como las noches sin estrellas, pero la luz del conocimiento te guiara en esta nueva era que inevitablemente de cernira sobre usedes

- Entonces dices madre, que la magia debe morir?

- La magia no muere hijo mio, la magia es energia y esta se transforma. Mas debemos proteger las antiguas creencias, por eso te ayudare en esta mision. Ven acercate a las aguas y en ellas encontraras el campeon que ha de ayudarte en tu mision

Atentamente, el mago verde miro en las ondas de la superficie, y ante el, la imagen de un joven rubio de dibujo

Este joven revisaba unos papeles con sumo cuidado en un cuartito pequeño lleno de libros

Unos golpes a la ventana cercana lo distrajeron de su labor y velozmente corrio hasta ella

- Tatsuha, se puede saber que demonios haces afuera de mi ventana?

- Menos preguntas y mas ayuda – se quejo el chico, necesito una mano aquí, esta cosa es fastidiosa para cargar sabes, casi me rompo la crisma al subir hasta acá

- Porque no usas la puerta como la gente decente

- Y darte la oportunidad de estamparmela en la cara, no gracias

- En fin que haces aquí?

- Que no puedo venir y visitar a mi hermanito?

- Tatsuha

- Esta bien, esta bien.. hermano mal pensado – suspiro, queria saber si ya terminaste el capitulo de tu libro

- Eso.. es un asunto muerto, no continuare con el..

- Que no – exclamo cuando pudo hablar, dime por favor que no es en serio, si ese libro es condenadamente bueno.. no me digas que me vas a dejar asi. Y que pasara con el mago verde, con Kumagoro y Fujisaki.. y con Su- Chan .. a no eso si que no, tu terminas ese libro

- Aceptemoslo Tatsuha, para terminar el libro necesitio dedicarme a el y para hacer eso necesito dinero – sonriendo con amargura, y mi gran sueldo no me lo permite

- Pero Eiri – objeto descorazonado

- Dejemoslo asi

- No, no lo dejaremos asi , yo creo en ti y mama tambien, tanto que te envia esto – dice blandiendo el enorme paquete que portaba y desenvolviendolo, este contenia una caja de madera tallada que guardaba un tablero plegable y fichas

- Esto es..

- Si, yo los diseñe con ayuda de mios amigos del club de rol y mama las mando a hacer, es un juego de rol basado en tu libro

Eiri miro detenidamente todas y cada una de las fichas, todas con forma humanoide o de las distintas creaturas de su historia

Dragones, magos, elfos, caballeros.. todas, perfectamente talladas en base a los dibujos que el mismo hiciese alguna vez de sus personajes

- Mira- le mostraba Tatsuha emocionado, aquí esta Kumagoro, le hice las alitas mas pequeñas, y tambien esta Fujisaki, sus alas son mas grandes aunque no se si lo hice demasiado flacucho

- No – susurro Eiri emocionado, esta perfecto

- Aquí esta Hiro en su caballo y aquí esta Ayaka junto al Suichi sosteniendo una flauta

Yuki admiro todas y cada una de las piezas de sus personajes, cada uno contenia un aparte especial de el, cada uno era unico ya que encerraban muchas de sus ilusiones y deseos

- El tablero es un mapa de tu mundo Eiri, aquí esta el reino del norte y el reino del sur – indicaba mostrandole el tablero,aquí el reino de las tierras oscuras y aquí..., quieres jugar un rato conmigo, aquí estan las reglas del juego – sugirio Tatsuha, mientras colocaba las fichas en posicion y tomando los dados- primero hay que escoger los personajes, el que saque el numero mayor escoge primero, es obligatorio que juegue con uno de los cuatro hermanos y con su dragon, el resto de los personajes que se unan en su mision lo haran mediantes pruebas que deberas pasar, si fallas, el enemigo tiene la opcion de intentar unirlos a su bando, si ambos fallan, el personaje queda fuera del juego. Comenzare yo – dice agitando los daods y lanzandolos

Mas de repente algo sucede, un resplandor repentino que enceguese a Eiri y le obliga a cerrar los ojos

Al abrirlos, todo estaba paralizado, Tatsuha, el ventilador, los daods en el Aire

- Que demonios es lo que sucede? – se pregunto- Tatsuha- llamo sacudiendo los hombros de su hermano que continuaba inamobible en esa posicion, como si de una estatia se tratase

Se asomo por la ventana y las cosas contunuaban igual, hasta veia a los pajaros en vuelo congelados en el aire al igual que los dados

- Estoy volviendome loco – concluyo en voz alta

- Nada mas lejano a la realidad – dijo una voz en la habitacion

Frenetricamente Yuki miro a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz

nada

- Aquí abajo, a su izquierda – indico la voz

Yuki volteo su vista hacia la izquierda, el lugar donde se encontraban el congelado Tatsuha y el tablero de juegos, para concluir con lo que vio, que definitivamente si habia enloquecido

- Pero porque no nos sentamos para hablar mejor – le decia la figura en madera del mago verde que habia cobrado vida, y a un moviniento de su baculo, una luz parecida a la anterior envolvio a Eiri obligandole a cerrar los ojos nuevamente

Al abrirlos, ya no estaba en su oficina.., no del todo, estaba ahora en el tablero de juegos, sobre el un gigante Tatsuha con la vista fija en los dados, y a su lado, la figura de madera que le hablaba

- Permitame presentarme – decia la figura, mi nombre es Thoma, el mago verde, seño de las tierras del este a su servicio

- Un momento, esto no esta pasando, es una alucinacion causada por el cansancio

- Lamento discernir y decirle que no lo es, y para ir al grano le digo que necesitamos su ayuda, la magia necesita su ayuda

- Que la magia necesita mi..., no entiendo

- Lo entendera a su tiempo, pero vamos el tiempo se nos agota – anuncio sin repara en lo que Eiri decia, agito una vez mas su baculo y de nuevo esa extraña luz les cubrio, la magia como la conocemos peligra y usted nos ayudara , fue lo ultimo que escucho Eiri antes que todo a su alrededor comenzara a girar desmesuradamente y la oscuridad e sumiera en sus ojos justo antes de perder la conciencia

el viaje ha comenzado

N/a: pues aquí esta el primer capitulo del vuelo de los dragones, este es un anime que yo veia cuando iba a la primaria y de su autor no conozco el nombre, si alguien pudiese darme la informacion se los agradeceria en el alma

Y si, tambien me inspire en el señor de los anillos y la Historia Sin Fin para este fic por si lo querian saber, solo por cuestion de ambiente

Los veo en el siguiente capitulo

En el proximo capitulo:

Yuki llega al reino del este y su mision es revelada. Los primeros aliados comienzan a llegar y el viaje para buscar a sus nuevos aliados comienza .. que dificil es viajar con un dragon quisquilloso y neurasténico

Proximo Capitulo

De dragones, Caballeros y misiones


	2. De Dragones, Caballeros y Misiones

Capitulo 2

De Dragones, Caballeros y Misiones

Gracias por esperar el segundo capitulo, y sobretodo a Marfil por su ayuda para publicarlo ...

Reviews en La idea comienza con una serie de anime ( mas bien un ova) llamado el vuelo de los dragones, sumale calabozos y dragones, el señor de los anillos, la historia sin fin, Harry Potter ( si, ya veran porque), Slayers ( sobretodo Slayers)y todo material del asunto que caiga a mis manos..mira, un poco de todo tome .. ya veras, ya veras..

Reviews de Amor Yaoi

AIZEA: Shu si saldra.. y valla que saldra, la definición de Yuki de cero talento cobrar un nuevo y amplio significado, y nop, no es un trovador.. pero se que te va a gustar Xddd, aun mi asesor en criaturas fantasticas se esta riendo. Dan ganas de pegarle un zapatazo para que se apure y me pase los datos que necesito para Shu

HARUKA: Pues complacida.. y pronto viene el tres

GRIN: Primero que todo, gracias y segundo.. a ver si esto te responde...

Camino por el camino que mi conciencia me trace, y se que al final del mismo, la cosecha de mis victorias seran la semillas de amistad sembradas

Huy que chido me quedo

YURA: No te preocupes, aunque pido paciencia, yo solo queria versionar un cuento y me di cuenta de miles de factores que debo de tomar en cuenta, por eso me busque un vaquiano en el tema para que me oriente.. aunque la ayuda no es limitativa y es bienvenida de donde sea

SAKURA:

Pues ponte comoda y busca bocadillos que esto apenas comienza

Los calidos rayos del sol acariciaban sus mejillas, El olor de la hierba fresca y humeda y la sensacion de cobijo bajo la sombra de ese gran arbol que le cobijaba

Se estaba tan bien ahí.., un perfecto dia de verano ...

Un perfecto dia de Verano!

- Un momento – penso levantandose inmediatamente, si estamos a mediados de invierno, Que caraj...- Exclamo

- Ya desperto Eiri-san – dijo una voz tras de el

Volteo para encarar al dueño de la voz, no podia ser, aun debia estar en esa pesadilla, solo que ahora estaba en medio de un bosque situado en la nada, aun en compañia del mago verde

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no- se repetia, esto no es verdad, es solo un sueño, si, solo un sueño – se explicaba a si mismo, que tendira el te que tomo en la sala de profesores, siempre sospecho de la carita de no parto un plato del profesor de quimica .. o tal vez le cayo mal el almuerzo, siempre tiene pesadillas cada vez que padece indigestion

- Le aseguro que ni yo, ni lo que le rodea somos productos de alguna alucinacion de origen culinario u otro tipo Eiri-san – dijo Thoma, adivinando sus pensamientos

- Continua hablandome – continuaba diciendose, esta vez en voz alta, sin prestar atencion a Thoma, debo ignorarlo, a las alucinaciones no se les hace caso.. tal vez asi se valla .. me voy de aquí

- Ah no, eso si que no – exclamo Thoma al ver como el escritor se alejaba corpus inmovilis in relaxus – murmuro antes que Yuki, fuese envuelto por una niebla plateada y cayese inconciente ...

- Estas completamente seguro que solo lo dormistes? – susurraba una mujer al mago en tanto observaba al inconciente Eiri Dormir

- Por supuesto que no – replico Thoma ofendido, no iba a a incapacitar la unica respuesta a nuestros problemas asi como asi.. aunque...

- Aunque que, recuerda que la magia esta desequilibrada a raiz de este problema.. y que la fuerza usada en un hechizo ya no es la misma que antes, hay que recalibrarla de mabnera distinta..

- Y? – alzando una ceja

- Que tal vez se me paso un poquito la mano

- Un poquito – inquirio muy furiosa en siseos para no molestar al durmiente , Thoma, que tan poquito?

- Un poquito bastante – respondio tambien siseando

- No puede ser – se quejo la mujer

- Lo mas probable Mika, es que tal vez duerma unos cuantos minutos.. o meses

- Juro en nombre de la madre antigüedad, que aun no me explico como es que eres uno de los cuatro grandes?

La respuesta de Thoma murio en sus labios al momentop de contestar ya que Eiri, por fin diaba señales de despertar

- Hay no – se quejo al toparse con su "alucinacion"

- Lo mismo pensamos todos – dijo Mika

Thoma la miro enojado, despues dijo a Eiri

- Espero que haya descansado bien Eiri-san, discuklpe mis metodos tan bruscos, pero en ese momento no estaba en sus cabales y era necesario tranquilizarlo

- Se encuentra Eri-san- pregunto la mujer con ternura, mi nombre es Mika, si necesita algo...

- Si, un buen loquero – se quejo, después se disculpo, lo siento señorita.. perdone mi mal humor y mis modales

- No se preocupe – respondio, enm su lugar ya le habria lanzado una maldicion al primer ser en dos patas que se me cruzase – dijo mirando elocuentemente a Thoma, hay algunos que actuan sin pensar y no se detiene en detalles tan triviales a los demas como el explicarles el porqué les trajo a la fuerza a un sitio extraño

- Te dije que se lo explique – se defendio Thoma

- Si, ya me imagino tu explicacion- fingiendo su voz, hola, soy Thoma el mago verde, necesito que vengas conmigo a mi mundo para cumplir una mision

- Dijo mucho menos que eso – declaro Eiri, y a que locura se refiere con eso de una mision?

- Es un cuento muy largo y seguro que estara hambriento, por lo pronto necesita recuperara fuerzas y nada mejor que mi sopa, es legendaria en los cuatro reinos .. ah.. y me presento mejor, mi nombre es Mika , y aunque yo aun no me lo creo ni me lo explico, soy la esposa de ese que ves ahí

- Oye – se quejo Thoma

- Esto es real verdad? – pregunto de repente Eiri

- Tanto como lo que mas – contestoMika en tono suave, por favor, recuperese un poco y todo tendra una explicacion, usted no esta loco ni mucho menos, todo se explicara a su debido tiempo, procure calmarse

Asi mismo hizo Eiri, no solo porque necesitaba calmarse para pensar con cabeza fria, tambien porque ya la situacion habia traspasado el umbral de lo explicable

En cualquier momento pudiese haber pensado que era una broma de su hermano, ayudado por sus amiguitos de su club de rol, pero habia un detalle

Mika

Nadie a excepción de el conocian a ese personaje, lo ideo justamente antes de dejar el libro, Tatsuha, ni nadie tenian forma de conocerlo, y yendo contra toda logica normal, Eiri, termino por aceptar la situacion

Mika salio de la habitacion dejandolo a solas con Thoma

- Eiri-san, es mejor que se cambie de ropa por unas mas apropiadas mientras permanezca aquí – dijo señalando un baúl, creo que aquí encontrara algo que le sirva, lo esperare afuera, por favor apresúrese, a Mika no le gusta que se retrasen a la mesa

Para halago de su anfitriona, Eiri comio que daba gusto

Y no era de extrañar, todo lo que probaba era delicioso

La sopa de verduras y hierbas, tenia una mezcla delicada de sabores y aromas que despertaban el apetito, nunca en su vida probo una carne mas jugosa o unos vegetaes mas gustosos

El pan recien horneado y calentito levantaba un muerto solo con su aroma, era de jengibre parecia

Las frutas eran de una dulzura sin igual, maduras y jugosas

Y la leche.. que leche mas aromatica

Hizo los honores a todos los platillos con un apetito que creyó perdido hace tiempo

Desde que decidio dejar su libro y dedicarse a otras cosas mas lucrativas, si no me equivoco

Tal vez su madre tenia razon y su inapetencia se debia a su desanimo, no estaba seguro, pero si lo estaba de algo

El saberse rodeado de sus personajes, en un mundo como el imagino, creaba en el una euforia que no habia sentido desde que tuvo el impulso de sentarse frente el ordenador y plasmar las miles de ideas que se atropellaban por salir de su cabeza

Despues de la comida, Eiri siguio a Thoma hasta su despacho, donde este le mostro un mapa del reino, tambien le comento acerca del problema por el que atravesaban y la insurrección de su hermano mas pequeño

- Lo que no entiendo – les interrumpio Mika entrando con unas tazas de te, es porque aumentan el peligro de la empresa reduciendo su objetivo a simplemente reducirlo, porque no lo destruyen de una vez?

- El equilibrio magico – concluyo Eiri

- Cierto es Eiri-san – a Mika, si el equilibrio es roto, las otras tres partes se desmoronarian. El problema es que dependemos de nuestro hermano tanto como el de nosotros, por eso su plan es someter a los humanos, y asi tambien nos somete a nosotros, ellos, o mejor dicho, lo que hay en su corazon, es nuestra fuente de poder

- Y si controla a la humanidad, controlara la fuente – completo Eiri

- Asi es – continuo Thoma, el sabe que si nos destruye, rompera el equilibrio de las cosas, ya que la consecuencia inevitable del bien es el mal y viceversa, igual que como hay un arriba hay un abajo o dia y noche

Como sabrias que es bueno si no existiese el mal para hacer comparacion?

Como sabrias que es dulce si no conoces lo que es amargo? . No Mika, Suguro no puede ser destruido, su corona debe ser conquistada y usada para reducirlo dentro de ella, por lo menos hasta que el reino que creamos este listo, desde ahí no podra hacer daño a la humanidad y el lo sabe

Pero bien, dejemos para despues las cosas tristes, no quiere que le muestre los alrededores Eiri-san?

Eiri asintio, y salieron al bosque a dar una vuelta y a igual que un niño, quedo maravillado con lo que veia, ahí, a plena vista

Miles de hadas del bosque revoloteando y jugando frente a sus ojos

Era como un sueño

Al volver a casa, encontraon a Mika peleando con alguien en la parte trasera cerca del cobertizo, parecia que le regañaba

Al acercarse mas, distinguieron con quien era que peleaba

- Golpezas – decia Mika, si sigues haciendo crecer tanto tu tesoro, deberas buscar una cueva donde mudarte, ya en tu habitacion no cabe tanto oro

Eiri se quedo de una pieza al ver a quien regañaba Mika

Un dragon .. un dragon de verdad

Este media cerca de 5 metros, no lo habia visto antes porque la casa lo tapaba, pero era un dragon

- Sorprendido? – dijo risueño Thoma, el es Golpezas, mi dragon de cabecera – suspiro, en serio creo que ya es hora que le busque una cueva cercana

- Pero para que, para que necesita un dragon el oro

- Ellos queman las ropas de cama.. incluso las camas mientras duermen, involuntariamente claro esta, por eso duermen en oro, no es tan facil de derretir

- Ah

Caminaron hasta colocarse cerca de Mika y Golpezas, Eiri entonces lo detallo con mas cuidado

Su estatura era de alrededor 6 metros si estuviese parado en sus patas traseras. Su piel era de color verde aunque correosa a simple vista pero suave al tacto al juzgar con la facilidad con la que Mika acariciaba el costado del dragon en muestra de cariño

En su cabeza ostentaba dos cuernos de blanco nacarado que iban al ras del craneo y su hocico era estrecho y alargado, pero dejan ver dos grandes colmillos capaces de atemorizar a cualquiera, pero no mas impactantes que sus enormes y esplendorosas alas parecidas a las de un murcielago en un tono de verde mas intenso que el resto de la piel

Sus ojos, no podia definir bien su color, su forma era como los de un gato, mas su color.. cambiaban según el tono de la luz que le iluminase en el momento

Eiri era como un niño pequeño, ya que desde que tenia uso de razon, siempre soñaba con dragones y magos, y ahora, estaba frente a ellos, conversando con ellos

- Ah, Thoma- dijo golpezas al ver llegar a los dos hombres, este es el campeon que la señora antuguedad selleccion

- En efecto este es – respondio

- No pareces que seas gran peleador – le dijo a Eiri

Mas la respuesta de Eiri murio en sus labios del cielo, un terrible grito proveniente desde las alturas, llamo la atencion de todos

- Echen pajaaaaaaaaa – se escuchaba

- Oh por la antigüedad- exclamo Mika

- Es Fujisaki – grito Golpezas

- Parece que ha perdido todo su fuego para volar – concluyo Thoma, despues dijo a Golpezas, ayudalo!

Golpezas no se hizo repetir dos veces la orden, es mas, ya estaba preparado para despegar cuando Thoma se lo habia ordenado

Habilmente se remonto y trato de sujetar al gran dragon color naranja que caia sin control alguno a tierra, el primer intento de atraparlo por la cola fallo, ya que esta se resbalo por entre sus garras

La situacion se ponia cada vez peor, el viento y la velocidad hacian dificil la maniobra, y a cada centimetro que se acercaban mas al suelo, hacia mas dificil el remontarse nuevamente

Hasta que por fin, logro sujetarlo por la cola en un ultimo intento, mas por las bolsas de aire, el aterrizaje se hizo forzoso, estrellandose en el rio, y terminando asi empapado hasta los huesos

Pero a salvo

Pasaron el resto de la noche en la habitacion de Golpezas velando el sueño de Fujisaki, al parecer, la causa de su percance habia sido algun tipo de ataque, y muy feroz, por cierto, solo les quedaba esperar a que despertara

En el estudio de Thoma, este le hablaba a Eiri de las maravillas de su mundo, y escuchaba con atencion, los relatos que este le hacia del extraño mundo futuro de los humanos

- Con que eso es lo que ocurrira con la humanidad? – dijo Thoma, ahora entiendo porque la madre antigüedad le escogio Eiri-san

- A mi, hasta ahora no entiendo

- Dejeme mostrarle algo – indico Thoma en tanto buscaba un libro en su biblioteca, averr.. por aquí debe estar. Si, este es – le tiende el libro Eiri, podria echarle un vistazo a la portada de este libro si es tan amable?

Eiri miro el libro .. totalmente anonadado, la portada rezaba la siguiente leyenda:

" El Vuelo de los Dragones", por Yuki Eiri

- El vuelo de los dragones.. Yuki Eiri- repitio desconcertado, pero si este es mi libro.. como puede ser.., aun no esta terminado

- Esta señor Eiri, es mi biblioteca de libros sin publicar, todos los grandes libros que se guardan en el corazon y la imaginacion de los autores y no han sido publicados aquí se encuentran, y si señor Eiri, algun dia usted terminara su libro, y algun dia, el saldra de esta biblioteca para inspirar a otros, a menos claro esta , usted se de por vencido en su intento – lamentandose, muchos buenos libros han desaparecido si de esta biblioteca, porque sus autores se han dado por vencidos

- No, nunca me dare por vencido – resolvio Eiri para si, despues sonrio al ver el nombre de la portada ; Yuki Eiri, ese era el Seudonimo elegido por el para el que seria su libro

Yuki por su Sensei, y Eiri por el mismo nombre que compartia con su padre

- En su honor – le explico a Thoma, desde pequeño esos han sido mis dos grandes pasiones, la ciencia y escribir acerca de cosas fantasticas

En una ocasión, mi padre me inscribio en un campamento especial para chicos superdotados, en el aprenderia muchas cosas, en ese viaje, conoci al Sensei Yuki.. el encontro uno de mis manuscritos y comenzo a darme clases especiales, tambien fue el que me apoyo para seguir adelante, incluso en la universidad

Me ayudo a amalgamar mis dos pasiones – su mirada se entristecio, pero un dia ...

- Si no quiere continuar, no importa, contesto Thoma, pero usted mismo acaba de contestar su pregunta de el porque fue escogido

Usted es una persona unica, es un ser con un pie en el mundo de la magia y el otro en el mundo de la ciencia, y ambos tienen el mismo lugar en su corazon

Por eso le suplico que acepte esta mision, por el bien de las dos cosas que tanto ama, entonces.. digame.. acepta?

- Thoma – llamo Mika desde la otra habitacion, Fujisaki esta despertando

Una vez que este desperto , Thoma le pregunto acerca de lo que habia sucedido

- Fue Suguro – susurro adolorido, ha convocado un vuelo de dragones... los ha reunido a todos controlandolos con un hechizo – mirando a Golpezas, solo nosotros cinco.. piensa atacar a los hombres con un ejercito de dragones...

- Descansa viejo amigo, descansa – sugirio Thoma, administrandole una pocima adormecedora, luego a los restantes, el tiempo se nos acaba

- Nosotros cinco, a que se referia con nosotros cincio? – pregunto Eiri

- A los dragones guias- respondio golpezas, los dragones guias somos los acompañantes de los cuatros hermanos y por eso, somos inmunes a cualquier hechizo magico que trate de controlar nuestra voluntad

- Golpezas tiene razon – prosiguio Thoma, el es mi dragion acompañante como antes lo fue Fujisaki hasta el momento en que retiro, tambien esta Tien-lung, la dragona de mi hermano Ryuichi, y su futuro sucesor, Kumagoro; despues le sigue Vitra , el dragon de mi hermano Kai, aunque en total serian seis dragones, ya que mi hermano Suguro tiene su propio dragon acompañante ..

- Una desgracia para el buen nombre de los dragones, si me permites decirlo – agrego molesto Golpezas

- Y si no te lo permitiera e igual lo dirias – a Eiri, su nombre es Tiamat, y como veras, no es muy popular entre la comunidad de dragones.. en especial con Golpezas. Pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en el problema principal, Suguro nos esta tomando la delantera y nuestror aliados estan comenzando a escasear, por fortuna ya uno de ellos esta en camino y a mas tardar estara aquí en dos dias, despues de eso, partiran en busqueda de los demas, a las montañas azules, ahí se encontraran con Fargos, el se les unira

- Fargos, te refieres al mismo fargos que trepo las montañas Rogir- pregunto Golpezas

- Ese mismo, sera un guia excelente, su experiencia en las tierras de mi hermano sera de mucha ayuda, el conoce las rutas menos peligrosas y no esta de mas tener un segundo guia

- Eso si que esta bueno, rutas no peligrosa en el reino de Suguru – bromeo Ggolpezas con ironia, y que sigue, agua que no moja?

- Y cual sera mi funcion en esta.. empresa? – pregunto Eiri

- Aun no lo sabemos – contesto Thoma, solo que debemos confiar en el juicio de antigüedad, pero algo si se, antes que esta mision termine tendras que tomar una importante decisión y se que sera la correcta

- Que decisión?

- No puedo decirtelo.. solo confia en antigüedad

En algun lugar del sur, el sol no alumbra desde tiempos inmemoriables, una nube tan negra y viciosa, como muchas de las criaturas que bajo ella habitan, impiden el paso de cualquier tipo de luz y enrarecen el aire

Ahí, en lo profundo del volcan, se encuentra el palacio del mago Rojo, que junto conTiamat, observaba sin ser visto a sus tres hermanos, no pasando inadvertido para el la llegada del campeon escogido por la antigüedad

- Asi que mi soñador hermano piensa que esa repugnante cosa hombre puede derrotarme? – a Tiamat, que te parece si lo probamos en combate?

Tiamat asintio, si fuese humano, se veria la siniestra sonrisa que sus ojos reflejaban, una nube oscura producida por Suguro le envolvio transportandolo hasta los linderos del rio cercano a la casa de Thoma, y ahí , en secreto , espero a que la noche prosiguiera

- Descanden, duerman – susrraba Suguro desde su trono, observando a los habitantes de la casa retirarse a descansar, confien en que mañana despertaran a un nuevo dia – a Tiamat, ya es hora querido amigo

La confusion que reino le sirvio al dragon rojo para ejecutar su plan, despues que espero que efectivamente todos estuviesen dormidos, fue hasta la ventana de Eiri y violentamente, le tomo entre sus garras y se lo llevo volando. Su objetivo, llevar ante su amo como trofeo el supuesto campeon que la antigüedad escogio para derrotarle que se debatia entre sus garras, golpeando y arañando para soltarse

A toda velocidad Golpezas salio a la saga, mas todos conocen que Tiamat es uno de los voladores mas rapido de los cuatro reinos

Habia que hacer algo pronto o todo estaria perdido

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Thoma recito un poderoso hechizo

Una estrella de cinco puntas, un pentagrama, aparecio dibujado en el suelo y otro sobre Tiamat, cercándole

Ambos se deshicieron en hilos que le envolvieron, fue durante esta distraccion momentanea que Golpezas aprovecho para darle alcance y arrojarle una bocanada de fuego con el que logro que soltara a Eiri, que trataba de caer lo mas cerca posible para ser interceptado por el dragon verde, mas desafortunadamente el hechizo les alcanzo a ellos tambien haciendoles hacer caer al suelo inconciente, mientras Tiamat, se tambaleo y decidio huir con las manos vacias, ya que el sabia que no podria ganar una pelea directa contra uno de los cuatro hermanos.. no sin ayuda

Ya era de dia cuando desperto, por la posicion del sol apostaria que pasaba del medio dia, la luz le dañaba la vista por lo que decidio cerrar los ojos

- Estas bien- le pregunto el dragon Fujisaki, ya reestablecido, y que al parecer, junto con Mika vigilaban su sueño, fue una caida muy fuerte, siento no haber podido estar ahí para ayudarte

- No te duele nada? – pregunto Mika, no quieres nada de comer?

- Me duele la cabeza – se quejo, donde esta Thoma

- En el estudio, buscando entre sus libros de hechizos a ver que ocurrio

- Que ocurrio?

- Si veras – informo Mika, ayer cuando el hechizo que el recito les dio a los tres.. pues el hechizo solo involucraba dos elemento vivos, no tres.. pues, se desbalenceo el poder y Eiri desaparecio, cuando fuimos a buscarlos después de la caida.. el ya no estaba

- Que desa.. de que estas hablando, si aquí estoy

- De que hablas Golpezas? – pregunto Fujisaki, despues a Mika, creo que el golpe en la cabeza fue mas fuerte de lo que creimos

- Golpe en la cabeza – se quejo en tanto trataba de incorporarse, si yo...

- Sus palabras murieron en su boca al reflejarse en los vidrios de una de las ventanas

- Que me paso- pregunto- que me hicieron?

- Golpezas.. calmate – insistia Fujisaki

- Yo no soy golpezas – grito al borde de la histeria

- Por la madre antigüedad! – exclamo Mika comprendiendo al mirar el color azul de los ojos del dragon frente a si y ordenando a Fujisaki, llama a Thoma, creo que encontre al señor Eiri .. dile que hay problemas ... muchos problemas

Eiri termino de examimarse a si mismo, al llegar a la terible conclusion que temia..  
pues..., no todos los dias, incluso para Mika y los demas, era comun ver a un dragon desmayarse

- Y ese dia lo vieron

A pocas millas cercanas , un ejercito de caballeros que ostentaba el estandarte del mago verde se acercaba a su destino

Su lider, uno de los mas experimentados cazadores de dragones, no podia esperar para entregarle el regalo que llevaba en sus alforjas a su protegido

- Golpezas se impactara con eso, hoy en casa de Thoma,habra alguien muy sorprendido

Hiro, caballero de la orden del dragon, no se equivocaba del todo.. lo que no se imaginaria es que el sorprendido seria el...

Nota:

Capitulo 2 y tres en camino, esta casi listo

Gracias a Dungeon master por sus ideas acerca de que dragones asignar a cada mago y que nombre ponerles

Espero que les haya gustado

En el proximo capitulo

Clases de cómo ser un dragon y el inicio del viaje

Alguien sabe donde quedo el libro de instrucciones de este dragon?

Proximo Capitulo

De clases de vuelo, Rutas peligrosas, golpes y zas


	3. De clases de Vuelo, rutas peligrosas, Go...

Capitulo 3  
De clases de vuelo, Rutas peligrosas, Golpes y Zas

AIZEA: Bueno, no todo le pasa al pobre Eiri, pero si una buena parte.. no te preocupes que ya Shu viene el proximo capitulo para compartir la carga de todo lo malo .. y para acrecentarla dicho se a de paso .. pobre Eiri, no esta preparado para Shu.. ni el, ni nadie

Bueno, un solo review ya que actualizo a poquitas horas de la anterior

Nuevamente  
Gracias Dragon master por tus consejos acerca de los dragones y por pasarme la revisión tan rapido para actualizar

Al fic

Una vez mas, abrio los ojos, aunque ganas no le faltaban de no hacerlo  
Abrio un ojo y lo cerro, no queria enfrentarse con la realidad

- ah, ya dejese de payasadas Eiri-san y abra de una maldita vez los ojos, por mas que quiera, las cosas son como son. Comienza a parecerse a Fujisaki

Esa voz.. era la confirmacion de sus peores temores  
Ahora era un dragon  
En esa mañana, habia despertado y desmayado por lo menos unas cuatro veces, y ya los demas como que comenzaban a impacientarse  
Por fin decidio afrontar su cruento destino, mas no era justo, eso no se lo esperaba  
Si ese fuera un juego de rol, y lo hubiesen convertido en dragon, esten por seguro que guardaba el juego y se iba a casa  
Pero no podia verdad, tenia que afrontar la situacion por mas dificil que fuese  
Y no esta de mas decir que no dejaba de quejarse por haber sido elegido desde el comienzo

- como decia- repitio Mika, comienza a parecerse a Fujisaki  
- me estas diciendo quisquillozo? – se quejo el anciano dragon que ya habia reaccionado  
- si te queda el saco  
- ya dejen de pelear los dos – ordeno Thoma, por favor salgan, debo hablar a solas con Eiri

Eiri aun seguia recostado en el tesoro que Golpezas usaba a manera de cama, mirando a la nada en estado catatonico

- Eiri-san, se que debe estar muy confundido – comenzo Thoma, mas ahora es imperativo que me escuche

A regañadientes Eiri volteo

- Esto es terrible para usted, se que esta ansioso por librarse de eso y volver a su estado normal, pero no puedo hacerlo  
- Que! – estallo Eiri, como que no puede hacerlo, usted me hizo esto!

Thoma lo dejo gritar hasta desahogarse y le explico:

- Era una situacion de vida o muerte, no hubiera sobrevivido , por eso lance el hechizo apresuradamente y.. ahora, no tengo la energia suficicente para revertir el hechizo  
- Hay no  
- Pero hay una manera  
- Si mi hermano es reducido y aglomeramos toda la magia en un lugar como teniamos planeado, la energia de todos nosotros se restituira y hara posible revertir el hechizo  
- O sea, o ayudo a atrapar ese tipo o sere un dragon para siempre  
- Es una manera ruda y directa.. pero si, asi es  
- Seguro que no fue a proposito, por si no me decidia a ayudar

La conversacion se extendio un rato mas hasta que salieron ambos de la habitacion, Mika y Fujisaki les esperaban

- y que ocurrio? – preguntaron ansiosos al mismo tiempo  
- Eiri y yo deliberamos por un buen rato.. y llegamos a la conclusion...de que queremos pastel de durazno para el almuerzo, Mika querida, puedes preparar uno?  
- Que quie...- exclamo Mika molesta, no me referia a eso, que paso con Eiri?  
- Ah, eso, pues claro dijo que si, ahora.. en verdad, prepararas el pastel?  
- Thoma algun dia ...  
- Ah, y tambien, Fujisaki, viejo amigo, necesitare de tu ayuda. Veras, Evidentemente Eiri necesitara saber ciertos aspectos de lo que es ser un dragon que desconoce por completo. Podrias orientarlo al respecto?.. confio en que estaras a la altura de tan importante tarea  
- Descuida Thoma – respondio inflando su pecho de orgullo,no te fallare  
- Que bien, porque el chico no tiene la minima nocion de cómo volar, ni votar fuego, ni...  
- Nada de nada?  
- Nada de nada  
- Oh, valla, esto sera duro.. pero como te lo dije, no te fallare  
- Perfecto, ahora.. que tal si desayunamos?

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO LOPUEDO CREER! – reia Suguro desde su trono, observando los resultados de al ultima batalla, pobre de mi hermano.. asi cree en verdad que me va a ganar . Con sus menguadas ayudas y ahora quien es su campeon.. un dragon.. que no sabe ser ... dragon, o Thoma, te tenia como un soñador, como un iluso.. pero no como un loco desesperado.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Vamos pequeños granujas- amenazaba Fujisaki, salgan rapido o los hago carbon

Eiri sorprendido ver como esta amenaza es acompañada de una rafaga de fuego y una actitud intimidante, diametralmente opuesta a la del dragon mal herido que conocio la vispera  
Mientras lo veia dormir durante su convalecencia, no evito compararlo con Golpezas  
Cierto que eran similares en muchos aspectos, despues de todo eran de la misma raza, pero habia ciertas diferencias  
La mas evidente era el color de su piel, la de Fujisaki era color Broncíneo.. casi naranja, su aspecto fisico era mas desgarbado, menos musculoso, cuestion que quedaria ampliamente justificada al conocer que Fujisaki era un dragon anciano no dado a las actividades fisicas  
Eso tambien explicaba su pequeña barba y demas cabellos blancos, y en algunas zonas, su piel caia en capaz y capaz.. como arrugas  
Mas ahora, con esa actitud dominante, no se veia tan desgarbado  
Como se ve que tenia experiencia en tratar con los enanos de las minas o en el simple acto de soy un dragon amenazante

- Apurense antes que decida devorarlos a todos  
- Estas seguro que esto es correcto? – pregunto dudoso, no le agradaba robarle a los enanos de las cuevas  
- Claro que lo es, estas tierras son de los dragones y ellos excavan en ellas, por eso deben pagarnos estos impuestos – gritando a los enanos, pero siempre tratan de pasarse de listos y tratan de robarnos, pero pobre del que lo intente conmigo.

Dicho esto, arroja otra llamarada hacia la cueva  
Al poco rato, un grupo de enanos sale de las mismas cargando un gran numero de sacos, 16 en total

- Estan completos? – pregunto en tono amenazante, que no falte ni uno.. o los devoro aquí mismo  
- Los devorarias en verdad? – pergunto Eiri susurrando  
- Claro que no, su carne sabe horrible y esta llena de nervios, estan llenos de pelos y no tendrian suficiente ni para taparme una muela – separando la mitad de los sacos, ahora toma, engúllelos pero no los mastiques o te romperias los dientes, tragalos despacio y dejalos llegar hasta tu buche

Eiri siguio las instrucciones, haciendo una terrible cara de desagrado

- Que te sucede, nunca has tenido diamantes en el buche- pregunto Fujisaki  
- eshh jhe nusshska heshh jejhidho jussche  
- No hables con la boca llena, que no te enseño eso tu mama?

Eiri termino de tragar y respondio:

- Nunca antes habia tenido Buche  
- Vamos, termina de engullir tus diamantes – ordeno, luego refunfuño imitando la voz de Eiri, nunca he tenido buche – quejandose, que seguira ahora?

Una vez consumidos los diamantes, Fujisaki llevo a Eiri a unas canteras cercanas, ahí, le explico:

- Ahora debes tragar de estas rocas de fuego, deja que pasen por tu buche y que los diamantes las trituren

Harto de comer tanta roca, Eiri pregunto:

- Y como ayuda esto a volar?  
- Como te explico – trato de hacer Fujisaki, pues.. veras... cuando comes estas rocas, te llenas de aire- respiro hondo y se elevo, y asi te elevas ves?  
- Entiendo, como hacen las aves – penso Eiri en voz alta, a falta de dientes con los cuales moler los alimentos, tragan piedras y las conservan en el buche, asi trituran el maiz que pasa por el, pero .. de donde sale el fuego, que hacen tan especiales estas rocas?

Analizandolas con detenimiento, Eiri observo las famosas rocas de fuego

- Es piedra caliza – dedujo, entonces es asi como les afecta

La piedra caliza que tragan al combinarse con los liquidos estomacales producen gases .. Hidrogeno seguramente, este gas no solo es mas liviano que el aire y hace mas liviano al dragon, tambien es terriblemente inflamable.. al pasar por el buche del dragon , el gas hidrogeno choca contra la piedra caliza que descansa ahí junto a los diamantes,  
Ademas, estas piedras y los diamantes chocan entre si produciendo la chispa  
Como un encendedor o lanzallamas gigante. Ese es el secreto de su vuelo y el fuego

Fujisaki lo miraba con cara de What?

- De que estas hablando muchacho, el fuego es fuego, sale del estomago y ya, come mas piedras y deja de hablar tan extraño  
- Pero si..  
- come

- Que no hay nadie! – preguntaba Hiro, llamando a los habitantes de la casa  
- Hiro! – saludo alegre y sorprendido a la vez Thoma, que sorpresa, pense que llegarian mañana  
- Asi es, mis hombres se quedaron en el pueblo descansando y buscando provisiones, yo vine para traerle un regalo a Golpezas.. si vieras que es lo que consegui, donde esta, le espera un buena sorpresa  
- Creo que otro sera el sorprendido por aquí – penso Thoma, despues dijo, mejor hablamos adentro, han sucedido una serie de eventos que..  
- Que sucedió Thoma- pregunto serenamente, pero con notable preocupacion debido a los tiempos peligroso que corrian, ha sucedido algo, donde esta Golpezas?  
- Ven.. entremos

Mientras, en un claro del bosque, Eiri escuchaba con atencion los mil y un trucos que poseia un dragon para conquistar las alturas  
Desde aprovechar la velocidad del viento, como evadir las bolsas de aire o usarlas según su conveniencia, como evitar las tormentas o usar sus alas para virajes  
Ademas de cómo graduar su aliento de fuego para usar una simple llamarada o una rafaga de fuego capaz de calcinar kilometros enteros

- Ahora chico, recuerda lo que te dije, aspira fuerte .. pero poco a poco

Eiri cumplio la orden, aspiro con todas sus fuerzas por un tiempo relativamente corto y su cuerpo comenzo a flotar como si de un dirigible se tratase

- Ahora expulsa un poco de fuego para bajar  
- Como los globos aerostaticos- penso Eiri, y boto un gran llamarada  
- Apunta la cabeza para otro lado – exclamo furioso Fujisaki al recibir la llamarada de lleno, y no tan...

Tarde, el descenso de Eiri no fue precisamente despacio.. y no aterrizo precisamente sobre sus patas traseras .. solo digamos que no aterrizo muy dignamente para ningun dragon u hombre

- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo, el ritmo con que expires o aspires tu fuego es el que demarca la velocidad con la que te eleves o aterrices?

- Espera, espera, como es eso de que Golpezas... no es Golpezas? – pregunto Hiro tratando de entender la situacion  
- Fue un error en el hechizo- explico Thoma, la magia estaba hecha para dos seres vivos, pense transportar a Eiri a un sitio seguro y a Tiamat a un lugar lejano.. pero el hechizo involucro a Goolpezas por error, al haber tres elementos vivos en un hechizo de dos, la magia decidio fusionar los elemento mas afines  
Al parecer Eiri, ese es el nombre del campeon elegido por la antigüedad, logro liberarse de Tiamat y caia al vacio, en ese momento tanto Golpezas como Eiri querian llegar el un junto al otro.. pues eso los hizo afines para la magia e hizo posible .. la fusion  
- Entonces, si el que esta en el cuerpo de Golpezas es ese sujeto. Donde esta Golpezas?

- Estas muy alto – indicaba Fujisaki, debes descender con tiempo sino quieres pasarte a la hora del aterrizaje, planea en circulos sobre un mismo punto si eso te ocurre  
- Esto de volar esta divertido, con razon ustedes lo hacen casi todo el tiempo  
- No todo el tiempo, mantenernos en el aire requiere de mucho esfuerzo, los dragones somos grandes caminadores aunque nadie lo crea, es mas facil que volar, aunque mas lento. Lo de volar lo usamos frente a los humanos comunes, para no soportar sus estupideces de oh dios, un dragon, algunos solo se acercan con curiosidad, pero otros, solo son agresivos. Ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante con los humanos, no te les acerques mucho, puede ser peligroso

- Que locura – concluyo Hiro al terminar de escuchar a Thoma, entonces Golpezas no recordara nada de nada cuando esto termine?

- Nada de nada, Según Eiri, el si lo siente dentro de su mente, pero duerme, hiberna como te dije

- Que locura- repitio Hiro, Thoma

- Que?

- Seguro que no hiciste esto para que ese sujeto Eiri aceptase la mision?

- En que concepto me tiene la gente de por aquí?

- Uno no muy bueno, ese tipo Tiamat es de lo peor – relataba Fujisaki, Golpezas tiene una inquina personal contra el  
- Que ocurrio? – pregunto Eiri  
- Acabo con toda su familia, el ni siquiera habia nacido, si no fuera por Hiro, el caballero que lo tomo bajo su cuidado, Golpezas no hubiese sobrevivido, ese humano practicamente lo empollo . Digamos que ese sujeto es un punto a favor de su raza  
- Y el que hace?  
- Asesina dragones, Dragones perversos – agrego, como en todas las especies hay lo bueno y lo malo, y algunos no entienden mas que a los golpes .. o la espada, pero en todo este tiempo que llevo conociendolo, nunca he conocido que acabase con algun dragon que no haya atacado antes alguna aldea humana, y no antes de agotar otros medios de disuacion. Y siempre todas sus peleas son con honor y despues que el otro ataca primero a el o a inocentes – viendo en el horizonte la casa de Thoma, ahora recuerda, planea en circulos amplios, que ya estamos llegando

- Thoma – llamo Mika, estan llegando

Los dos hombres caminaron a recibir a los dos voladores que aterrizaban suavemente..

- Auch..

Al menos uno de ellos...

- Aun te falta practicar un poco el aterrizaje – concluyo Fujisaki, pero en lineas generales la llevas bien, aprendes rapido, a muchos bebes dragones les toma meses aprender lo que aprendiste hoy  
- No es mio todo el merito, mi hermano Tatsuha tomo por un tiempo clases de vuelo en ultralivianos, era una oferta de dos por uno y aun no se como, me convencio de tomarlas con el. Por eso tenia ciertas nociones de vuelo, ademas de la aplicación de la sleyes de la Aerodinámica que conozco  
- Ultra.. What? – pensaba Fujisaki, sigues hablando extraño, mejor vamos a casa, la comida debe estar lista

A la puerta de la casa salieron a recibirlo a los recien llegados Mika, Thoma y otro hombre que Eir desconocia

- Golpezas? – pregunto el hombre  
- Lo siento

Hiro vio llegar al que ha conocido toda la vida como Golpezas, le llamo por su nombre , mas el dragon parecia no reconocerle, le observo por unos instantes mas en busca de algo que le dijese que se no era el Golpezas de siempre  
Y lo encontro  
Ese sujeto podia tener el cuerpo de Golpezas, pero algo en sus ojos le delataba  
Estos no eran del color dorado que caracterizaba al dragon, estos eran de un color azul profundo  
Y su mirada era distinta

- Era verdad todo – se dijo convenciendose finalmente de la verdad del cuento tan disparatado contado por Thoma, ya que se aferraba a la esperanza que todo eso no fuese mas que una chanza ideada por el amigo

Aunque el no era dado a ese tipo de bromitas

Le siguio observando en tanto comian a loa sombra del arbol, en la mesa de afuera, y cada vez mas se convencia de que ese sujeto no era Golpezas

Eiri parecio incomodarse ante el escrutino de Hiro, por lo que este se disculpo con el

- Lo lamento Eiri-san, pero es que me es dificil asimilar la situacion, Golpezas y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, casi desde que nacio  
- Desde que nacio! – dijo Mika, por favor Hiro – a Eiri, el es casi el padre adoptivo de Golpezas  
- Si – dijo Eiri, Fujisaki me conto algo al respecto  
- Te conto como fue que le dio su nombre? – pregunto Thoma, a mi me parece una buena historia

Eiri nego con la cabeza

- Cuentaselo Hiro- animo Thoma- nada mejor que la historia venga de primera mano  
- Me parecera raro contarsela el precisamente, pero bien. Esta historia es mas bien acerca de tu nacimiento.. perdon, del nacimiento de Golpezas ...  
Viajaba por la frontera entre el reino de Thoma y el de Suguro en busca de un dragon responsable de la destruccion de varias aldeas y unos cuantos nidos de dragones cuando le vi  
Ahí estaba el, habia acabado con una dragona y se disponia a devorar los huevos del nido. En ese momento me lance al ataque  
El rechazo mi primer golpe con la lanza y me envio lejos, donde fui a dar de lleno contra una roca que me dejo inconsciente, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado, cuando desperte, el habia diezmado a casi todos los huevos, solo le faltaba uno  
Me lance al ataque nuevamente para intentar salvarlo, trepe por unas rocas que estaban situadas tras en y salte a su cuello, enterrandole mi espada en su dura piel, haciendo que el dejara el huevo en su lugar y peleara conmigo  
Fue una pelea dura que se alargo por horas, nunca habia tenido un adversario tan fuerte  
Hasta que en un movimiento afortunado, mi espada se inscruto en su ojo derecho, lo que lo hizo chillar de dolor y salir huyendo, dejando al huevo en paz  
Despues de eso cuide del huevo hasta que nacio la cria de dragon, Dicen que los dragones reconocen a la primera criatura que ven como su madre, por eso el pequeño bebe dragon se sintio bien conmigo, fui lo primero que vio  
Despues de un tiempo comprendi que el debia estar con los de su especie, pero el se acostumbro a la vida con los humanos por lo que opodia alejarlos de ellos, por eso se lo traje a Thoma para que fuese su dragon acompañante ya quie Fujiaski estaba proximo al retiro  
El lo prepararia y le enseñaria lo que necesitaba saber acerca de los suyos

- Siempre lo mismo, todos me vieron cara de maestro de jardin de niños – interrumpio Fujisaki  
- Antes de entregarselo me pregunto como deberia llamarlo- continuaba relatando Hiro, bien, hasta ahora no tenia experiencia con los niños, por lo que lo llamaba con un sobrenombre que me recordaba la batalla  
Ya que en la misma hubieron muchos golpes y varias veces dije zas.. muchas tal vez . Golpes... zas...Golpezas. Al pequeño parecio gustarle mas ese sobrenombre que todos los nombres sugeridos por todos, entonces Golpezas se quedo

- Es un ahistoria.. interesante – opino Eiri

Antes de reirarse planearon la ruta por la cual viasjarian lreino de Suguru, los caminos, según e reporte de Hiro, estaban mas peligrosos que nunca  
Concordaban con la información suministrada por los otros dos magos, Kai el mago azul del oeste y Ryuichi, el mago dorado del norte  
Suguro se resguardo bien de ellos manteniéndolos ocupados  
A Kai le envio un ejercito de criaturas oscuras al ataque y controlo la voluntad de otro tanto de criaturas marinas que atacaban las aldeas costeras y otros seres del mar  
El mago azul estaba en batalla constante  
Y Ryuichi, el mago dorado, no se daba abasto para el gran numero de enfermos que atendia con su poder curativo  
Miles y miles de ellos, todo gracias a las plagas desatadas por Suguru  
La misión de Thoma debia ponerse en marcha de inmediato, el era el unico capaz de usar su magia en una ofensiva directa, o los tres hermanos sucumbirían

- En vista de lo ocurrido partiremos mañana mismo – anuncio Hiro, es sabio tu consejo de pedir la ayuda de Fargos en las montañas azules, si algo sucede conmigo, tendremos alguien mas que guie a mis hombres por las tierras de Suguru  
- Espero que el nunca tenga que reemplazarte amigo mio – respondio Thoma, tenia planeado que Golpeas fuera contigo como apoyo, pero por los acontecimientos recientes, aceptare la petición de Fujisaki de unírseles  
- Me parece lo mas apropiado

Inmediatamente enviaron un mensaje a los hombres de Hiro con las ordenes pertinentes, esa noche descansaron e iniciaron el viaje con el alba

- Que la antigüedad los proteja – rezaba Mika  
- Adios Eiri-san... – pensaba Thoma, se fiel con tu corazon.. y espero que tomes la decisión correcta..., es una verdadera pena, me hubiese gustado cultivar tu amistad .. pero se que al final de esta jornada tomaras esa decisión.. y sera el final de todo.. adios para siempre Eiri-san, esta sera la ultima vez que te vea

Pues este es el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado  
Ahora se inicia e viaje ...  
Bueno un spoiler para las admiradoras de Shu .. o los que se preguntan donde se metio  
Esta en el siguiente capitulo, ya por su titulo saben que es  
Que si este fanfic es un Yuki Suichi, si , si lo es or eso es R, porque es un fic YAOI, mas no se preocupen que no hay zoofilia de por medio  
Que si Yuki vuelve a ser humano  
En un bueeeennnn rato

Proximo capitulo:

De Montañas, Elfos y Talentos cero


	4. De montañas, Elfos y Talentos Cero

Capitulo 3

De Montañas, Elfos y Talentos Cero

Gracias por seguir leyendo despues de la tardanza

ahora, mas cosas sobre el ficçen mesenger m epreguntaban una cosa sobre Ryuichi y la respuesta es si, aparece Kumagoro, pero Ryuichi siempre sera serio.. ya veran a Kuma-chan..es sencillamente:

A D O R A B L E

Cada uno de los hermanos es una especie de estereotipo de mago

por ejemplo, Thoma es el estilo ingles, Kai ( k, escrito foneticamente para hacer el nombre mas largo), es estilo arabe.. las mil y una noche y todo eso

Ryuichi es estilo chino, un mago chino

y Suguru es estilo Vikingo.. tunica con capa de piel roja y todo eso Azgard y demas... entendieron?

y vamos con los reviews

NISA-MINLE: Esa pregunta la esperaba desde que se escogi el nombre

no, no tiene nada que ver, solo me gustaba el nombre de Fujisaki y como Suguru no iba a usar su apellido en este universo alternativo ...

delen que son pasteles

TENSHI-LAIN:

El concepto que tiene de Thoma lo dejo a tu interpretacion Xddd, pero primero leete el sexto capitulo antes de emitir algo.. el pobre Thoma necesitar apoyo.. el golpe sera donde mas le duele

y me tarde pero por eso subo tres

DAMASHII:

Esa explicacion lo vi en la version original de la historia en que me baso, tambien explicaban algo acerca de unos gusanos de los pantanos.. que sera despues

criaturas fantasticas por patadas habra.. y que te lo diga Eiri que estara hasta los teque teques de ellas

AIZEA:

Miedo no.. PANICO, este capitulo lo veras

aunque su .. " talento especial", lo acarreara a cierta situacion que...

solo leetelo

una cosa

atinaste con Suichi y la criatura que es

EMITAIT:

Recorde tu review cuando releeia lo hecho, ya no se parece tanto a la historia original.. aunque sigue en su escencia. Gracias por tus palabras

bueno, no entretengo mas

al fic

El trayecto por las tierras de Thoma fue tranquilo y pacifico, el mismo Thoma se habia asegurado de eso comunicándoselo a todas las criaturas de su reino. No hubo bestia salvaje que se presentara ante su paso, ni siquiera los mosquitos se atrevieron a importunarlos en las noches en que el sueño reparador, llego a ser una necesidad imperante a los cansados viajeros

Las los grillos acompañaban en silencio a los centinelas mientras montaban la guardia, y las aves fungian como vigías y exploradores que se adelantaban a los pasos de la tropa para descartar la existencia de cualquier obstaculo a su paso

Gracias a la ayuda de estos seres, su viaje fue rapido y pronto se vieron cerca del bosque que colindaban con las montañas azules

Anochecía, por lo que decidieron acampar en ese lugar

Despues que los hombres se agruparan y los vigias tomaron su lugar, Hiro, Eiri y Fujisaki, se reunieron junto con otros capitanes de tropa para discutir los proximos movimientos

El que toda la tropa atraviese el bosque no parece prudente – opino Hiro, somos demasiados para atravesar esa espesura, perderiamos el tiempo que hemos ganado Propongo que solo un grupo de nosotros vaya al encuentro de Fargos mientras los demas esperamos – propuso uno de los capitanes 

Los demas asintieron de acuerdo con la idea

Entonces ire yo – dijo Hiro, y Fukisaki puede acompañarme para ayudarme a convencer a Fargos Que el chico venga tambien – dijo Fujisaki, señalando a Eiri, aun hay cosas que necesitas saber y el tiempo no actua precisamente a favor nuestro Tambien pienso que es lo mejor – opino el segundo capitan, en movimiento continuo era facil disimular la presencia de los dragones, pero acampando... es otra cosa Esta decidido – declaro Hiro, al amanecer partiremos, calculo que estaremos de vuelta en cinco dias a mas tardar. Si en ese tiempo no volvemos, a tropa se dirigira al punto que acordamos y pondra en ejecucion el plan "B" Si señor- contestaron los capitanes haciendo el saludo militar 

Antes que saliese el sol, Hiro, acompañado de los dos dragones se adentro en la espesura del bosque

Hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado – pregunto Eiri, porque la llaman la montaña azul, yo no le veo lo azul por ningun lado Sepa – respondio Hiro, ahora que lo dices, es curioso en verdad? Tal vez al que la nombro le gusta el color azul – opino Fujisaki Tambien es curioso por ejemplo el nombre de .. bosque imperecedero o montaña de los tiempos.. quien piensa esos nombres tan ridiculos? – continuaba comentando Hiro Tal vez alguien sin imaginaciooooooooonnnnnn – grito Eiri al momento en que caia en una red que lo elevo por ,os aires, dejandolo suspendido de manera poco digna entre las ramas del inmenso arbol 

( NA: Alguien tiene algo mas que decir sobre los nombres?)

Que pasa? – Exclama Hiro sacando su espada y poniendose en guardia 

Fujisaki se puso alerta, preparandose para rociar fuego sobre el primer enemigo que se presentase ante el, mas sus fuerzas menguaron cuando de entre las copas de los arboles, cayeron miles de flores color amarilllo

Estas flores produjeron en los dragones un sueño tan terrible que se les hacia imposible permanecer en pie y consciente

La flor del dragon! – reconocio Fujisaki, no respires – trataba de advertir a Eiri inutilmente, no huelas las flores.. no las hue... ZZZZZZZZ 

La advertencia habia llegado demasiado tarde, ya Eiri dormia placidamente en la red antes que Fujisaki cayera inconsciente

Hiro trato de ir en ayuda de sus amigos, pero una lluvia de flechas impidio que avanzara siquiera unas pulgadas

Yo que tu soltaria las armas y bajaria de inmediato de ese caballo – ordeno una voz entre las ramas 

Hiro busco por los rededores y no vio nada, sean quienes sean, sabian esconderse bien

Tenia las de perder, estaba solo y en evidente desventaja tanto numerica como armada

Furioso, solo tu espada y bajo del caballo

Sabia decisión – dijo la voz tras de el, arrebatandole el cuchillo que llevaba escondido bajo la capa, pero te falto soltar esta tambien 

Hiro volteo para encara a su captor, y se sorprendio al tener frente a si a un chico, casi un niño de no mas de 20 años de edad a lo sumo, tras de si, una tropa de Elfos le apuntaban con sus flechas, pendientes hasta de su mas minimo movimiento

Aten a los dragones – ordeno a sus hombres, y a este tambien Que haran con nosotros? Los sirvientes de Suguru no tiene derechos a hacer preguntas en este bosque – contesto el lider de los elfos No soy sirviente de Suguru Y caminas por ahí llevando contigo dos dragones? – pregunto con sarcasmo, por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia Pero es verdad – intentaba convencerlo Hiro, logrando unicamente que a una seña suya, el lider hiciese que sus hombres amordazasen al prisionero Callado te ves mas bonito – le susurro el lider del grupo 

Hiro solo se pregunto con una gran gota en la cabeza en manos de quien vino a caer

El grupo continuo avanzando en direccion de las montañas, hasta llegar a la entrada de una gran cueva

Una serie de silbidos indico a los vigias que eran aliados, despues, un gran grupo de Elfos, en su mayoria mujeres y niños, salieron a recibirlos

Quedaron impactados por la presencia de los dragones que aun dormian profundamente

Hiro se vio rodeado por un grupo de guerreros y unos ancianos, en ese momento le fue retirada la mordaza

Estan cometiendo un error – dijo, no soy aliado de Suguru Solo los hombres de Suguru son ahora los unicos que se hacen acompañar de dragones – dijo uno de los elfos Como explicas que tu viajes con dos de ellos? – pregunto el Elfo que le apreso en el bosque Es cierto que viajo con dos dragones – se defendio Hiro, pero ni estos dragones ni yo estamos bajo las ordenes de Suguru, estos dragones estan bajo la proteccion de Thoma, el mago verde. Fargos de la montaña azul puede dar fe de ello Lamentablemente – dijo solemnemente uno de los ancianos- Fargos no puede dar fe de nada Como? – pregunto Hiro desconcertado 

Los presentes vieron fijamente al captor de Hiro, que respondio a su pregunta

Lamentablemente – dijo, mi padre es ahora prisionero de las huestes de Suguru, el y su ejercito de dragones tomaron la montaña azul, solo un grupo de nosotros logramos escapar y poner a salvo a los ancianos, los niños - se quita su gorra y deja caer su larga cabellera negra, y las mujeres Llegamos tarde! – dijo para si en voz alta Hiro, sin darse cuenta, en tanto se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo, despues pregunto, hace cuanto tiempo fue? No haran mas de cuatro dias cuando todo ocurrio, mi pade fue hecho prisionero junto con los demas Tu.. padre? Ayaka – dijo uno de los ancianos, si este hombre es uno de los aliados del mago verde, debe tener alguna prueba consigo, que la muestre Si que la muestre – fue el coreo de voces de los presentes No tengo ninguna prueba conmigo, pero los dragones si. Si entre ustedes hay algún nigromante, veran que en ellos esta el sello magico que impide el control mental sobre ellos, y sentiran en el los rastros de magia del mago verde 

Los viejos y los guerreros deliberaron, hasta que uno de los ancianos ordeno:

Despierten al mas anciano – ordeno uno de ellos, en caso de no decir la verdad sera mas facil de someter que el joven 

Prontamente, un grupo de jovenes esparcio unas flores color rojo frente las narices de Fujisaki, y este desperto a los pocos segundos

Hump – bostezo, que ocurrio? – pregunto medio adormilado 

Los elfos aprovecharon la oportunidad de estudiar los rastros magicos del dragon, y en efecto, la magia del mago verde le protegia

Es verdad lo que dicen – dictamino el anciano elfo, dejenlos ir 

Inmediatamente desataron a Hiro y administraron las flores Rojas a Eiri

Que pasa aquí? – pregunto Fujisaki 

Prontamente, Hiro puso al corriente de lo ocurrido a los ancianos y demas elfos ( obviando el pequeño detalle de la fusion de Eiri y Golpezas)

Si necesitan un guia de refuerzo para su mision, pueden llevar a Ayaka con ustedes, sus habilidades han llegado a superar las de su padre Con todo respeto – refuto Hiro, esta mision es demasiado riesgosa, y no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para una chica Si se me permite recordarte – puntualizo Ayaka molesta , esta chica te hizo prisionero a ti y a los dos dragones que te acompaña Si, claro, con ayuda de los demas elfos, cualquiera – agrego Hiro desdeñosamente Como dices? Ayaka es lo mejor que podemos ofrecerte caballero – intervino el anciano para detener la discusion, es una de nuestras mejores tiradoras y guias, ademas que mas de una vez ha estado en las tierras de Suguru en compañía de su padre. Conoce todas las rutas viejas Y algunas nuevas que recien descubrimos – añadio Ayaka, asi que es lo unico que tienes, toma o dejala.. pero no te recomiendo dejarla, entre las nuevas rutas, descubrimos una que nos lleva directamente por debajo del palacio de Suguru hasta la sala de concilio. Solo mi padre y yo sabemos de ella Con un mapa bastara – respondio Hiro, muy suficiente de si, no estamos como paera convertirnos en damas de compañía, esta es una mision peligrosa donde no hay espacio para mujeres que estorben Por favor! – exclamo Ayaka debatendose entre la furia y la incredulidad ante la actitud obtusa del caballero, seguramente te perderias en tu propio jardin sin una brujula Pues para tu informacion señorita "Yo paseo mucho", soy uno de los guias mas competentes de entre los de mi gente Si tu eres el mejor, ya esta claro como es que ninguno de los de tu gente puede sobrevivir en las tierras de Suguru Sera un gran honor para nosotros, les agradecemos por la ayuda – dijo Eiri a los ancianos Pero – intento repelar Hiro 

La mirada que le dirigio Eiri fue mas que elocuente, depues de todo, el era el campeon designado por la antuguedad, si el aceptaba a la chica, Hiro no tenia que decir nada al respecto. Solo acatar

Que te quede claro niña – dijo Hiro camino de vuelta al campamento, aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo, y mejor te adecuas como puedas al ritmo de todo, no voy a permitir que nos retrases Si como digas –respondio Ayaka sin darle mucha importancia Seguiras cada una de mis ordenes sin refutar Que nunca se caya- pregunto la elfa a Eiri, ignorando olimpicamente al caballero Descuida, tarde o temprano se le acabaran las baterias What? Solo acostumbrate- recomendo Fujisaki, el uno habla mucho y al otro ni se le entiende Que dijiste! – preguntaron el dragon y el caballeroal mismo tiempo Y estos son la esperanza de toda la magia? – se quejo Ayaka 

Acamparon para pasar la noche, calculaban que llegarian al campamento del ejercito a primeras horas de la mañana

Los cuatro se calentaban al fuego, en silencio

Hiro se arremangaba en su capa intentando dormir antes de relevar en la primera guardia a Eiri, Fujisaki ya estaba acurrucado a uun lado, en el quinto sueño, y Ayaka, conversaba con Eiri, o mas bien le relataba la vida de los elfos en la montaña azul

Que no daria por estar de nuevo en mi casa – dijo con nostalgia Ayaka, odio el bosque Pense que a todos los elfos les agradaba la naturaleza y eran uno con ella y todo eso El que tengamos un vinculo especial con la naturaleza no quiere decir que no nos gusten las comodidades, yo prefiero una cama muy comoda y calentita que dormir a la intemperie en el frio suelo, bien gracias Es logico 

Ayaka no respondio, solo estaba escuchando los ruidos tras de si

Sucede algo? – pegunto Eiri Shhh – insto la elfa, escucho unos segundos mas y se levanto con los brazos en jarras apoyados en ambos lados de la cintura, estaba muy molesta, espero que esta vez me des una mejor excusa que la de me perdi en el bosque Suichi.. sal de ahí que ya te senti Hummm, estoy recogiendo fresas? – pregunto timidamente, un pequeño elfo 

Una vison en verdad adorable en opinion de Eiri, al ver al muchacho azorado tratando de explicarse ante su hermana

Que voy a hacer contigo? – se pregunto desalentada Podrias llevarme – sugirio timidamente Ni de chiste, vamos a un lugar muy peligroso Hermanita, tienes dos opciones, o me llevas contigo o voy solo, pero al campamento no me devuelvo.. y no tienes maneras de cómo evitar que los siga Listo , dijo Ayaka terminando de anudar la soga, con esto sera suficiente No me puedes hacer estooo! – gritaba Suichi, es inhumano Te recuerdo hermanito que NO somos humanos, somos elfos Da igual – suplicante, por favor, dejame ir Oye Ayaka- pregunto Eiri, no crees que deberias soltarlo, puede hacerse daño Si, hazle caso No sabes lo molesto que puede llegar a ser Creeme, se lo que es un hermano molesto pero... No, no lo sabes... para Suichi se necesita una nueva definicion del termino Y si lo ataca algun animal salvaje mientras alguien mas lo encuentra? – pregunto Hiro Aha hermanita, como respondes a esa, que pasaria con el pobre de mi solo en el bosque, a merced de las bestias salvajes que amenazan con devorar hasta la ultima parte de mi debil e indefensa personita? ... Ayaka ... Ayaka ... Ayaka! Ah, eh, disculpen, es que trataba de imaginarme a un Suichi indefenso – risa sarcastica, el tiene de indefenso lo que yo de Troll Pues yo voto porque el chico nos acompañe – propuso Hiro, ya lo dejaremos en alguna de las aldeas a nuestro paso, es mas seguro que dejarlo aquí en el bosque Yo secundo la mocion – dijo Eiri, con Fujisaki asintiendo afirmativamente tras el Se van a arrepentir – dictamino Ayaka, soltando a Suichi 

La mayoria habia hablado

Desde que comenzo el viaje, Eiri anotaba en su cabeza todos y cada uno de los extraños detalles de ese mundo. Ahora tenia frente a si a elfos verdaderos, Ayaka era la hermana mayor, por dos años al parecer, contaba con 19, pero su apariencia era como de 16, la edad que tenia su hermano Suichi

Ambos elfos no eran precisamente el estereotipo que siempre penso que serian estos seres

Ayaka era una chica mas al estilo deportiva, no la tipica dama en peligro de una languidez heterea en espera de su caballero

Era una joven audaz y valiente, una guerrera cabal, muy segura de si misma .. lo unico que se ceñía al estereotipo era su belleza sobrenatural, tanto ella como su hermano eran dos de los seres mas hermosos que habia visto en su vida y hablando del hermanito...

Este era un verdadero caso a analizar

Se supone que todos los elfos eran graciles, discretos

Pero el chico parecia sacado directamente de una revista de rock pesado

Sus ropas eran de cuero negro, usaba aretes de lo que parecian ser Zafiros rojos.. y su cabello era color rosa.. y esos ojos.. que color extraño. Eran violetas, sera su color original o usaba un hechizo para alterarlos?. Como sean , enmarcaban el rostro de niño angelical y su hermosa sonrisa que te invitaba a reir con el

En sus divagaciones no durmio en toda la noche y acompaño a todos los que hicieron guardia

Por la mañana, ayudaba a Hiro y a Ayaka a preparar el desayuno

Ya que te saliste con la tuya de acompañarnos parte del trayecto – ordeno Ayaka a Suichi, trae leña para el fuego Pero Ve 

Suichi se puso de pie y se adentro entre los arboles

Podrias acompañarlo Eiri? – pregunto Hiro, mientras tomaba un envase para ir por agua Por supuesto – accedió Eiri, yendo tras Suichi 

Cuando encontro al chico, este ya habia recogido suficiente leña para la fogata y estaba sentado en una roca sosteniendo lo que parecia ser una flauta, este era el momento adecuado, conversaria con el chico a solas como estaba deseando hacerlo desde el dia anterior

Te gusta la musica? – pregunto Eiri Si, me apasiona – respondio, lo que mas me gusta es tocar la flauta Desde cuando lo haces? Como tres meses – respondio, aunque aun me falta mejorar un poquito Tocarias algo para mi? Por supuesto – respondio el pelirrosa halagado, y comenzo a tocar una melodia de su propia composicion 

Hiro quedo paralizado de inmediato, ese sonido era algo que nunca habia escuchado – y esperaba nunca volver a escuchar, en lo que restaba de vida. Alguna pobre critaura debia haber caido bajo las garras de algun monstruo para lanzar tales berrido agonicos, y ser sometida a la peor y mas terribles de las torturas

Con su espada en mano, dispuesto a acabar con el sufrimiento de la victima inocente, corrio entre los arboles, encontrando finalmente a un pobre Eiri, buscando alguna manera de taparse los oidos en tanto gritaba : SILENCIO, CALLATE, a un Suichi demasiado perdido en su interpretacion como para escucharlo

Suichi – le regaño Ayaka, que te dije acerca de tocar la flauta en publico? Pero el dijo que no habia ningun problema – se defendio el pelirrosa, ademas he estado practicando, ya me sale mejor que antes No quisiera saber como tocaba antes de mejorar – susurro Fujisaki a Eiri, que aun tenia una enorme jaqueca, producto de la serenata Ahora quiero que me prometas, que guardaras esa flauta hasta que yo te diga que puedes tocarla nuevamente Pero Hazlo Esta bien, prometo no tocarla nuevamente hasta que tu me des permiso Bien, ya solucionado, vamos a desayunar 

Zanjado el asunto, desayunaron, discutiendo la mejor ruta a tomar despues que se uniesen al ejercito que los esperaba en la entrada del bosque, toralmente ajenos a una sombra que les espiaba por entre los arboles, una sombra que prestaba especial atencion al mas minimo movimiento del joven elfo que les acompañaba

Cercanos al mediodia llegaron al puno de encuentro pactado con los Hombres de Hiro, para ver consternados, como no habia una sola aloma por los rededores

Nada, pero el campamento permanecia en su lugar, las tiendas montadas, las fogatas de la noche anterior aunhumeantes con los guisados aun en ellas

Pero ningun hombre

Llamaron y buscaron por los rededroes sin encontrar respuesta alguna

Solo se pudo concluir que algo les habia ocurrido y obligado a abandonar el campamento repntinamente, pero que, no tenian idea

Continuaron buscando por los rededores, conformaron dos grupos que peinarian el area en busca de algun soldado o rastro, mientras Fujisaki permaneceria en el campamento por si alguien volvia

El primer grupo lo conformaron Ayaka y Eiri, el segundoHiro y Suichi

Buscaron en la rivera del rio; el primero, rio arriba, y el segundo, rio abajo

Suichi y Hiro siguieron la corriente sin encontrar rastro alguno, solo se toparon con una cabaña abandonada el el recodo del rio

Quizas alguno pudo haber buscado refugio en ella No perdemos nada con ver 

La cabaña estaba vacia, los indicios mostraban que ningun ser humano habitaba esa vivienda desde hacia mucho

Pero otros indicion mostraban algo mas

Que es eso? – Pregunto Suichi 

En uno de los rioncones de la casa, hallaron lo que parecian ser los restos de otros animales, presumiblemente devorados

Creo que entramos al cubil de algun animal – concluyoHiro Entonces salgamos- opino Suichi, siendo totalmente respaldado por el caballero 

En ese preciso instante oyeron relinchos de terror y el estruendo de unos caballos lanzandose al galope

Los caballos – grito Hiro, corriendo hacia la puerta 

Antes que pudiera llegar a ella, la puerta fue arrancada de sus goznes. Hiro busco freneticamente su espada y retrocedio hacia el interiro de la choza.

Algo inmenso salto sobre el, haciendo que soltase su espada y se tirara al suelo para cubrirse. La criatura paso sobre su cabeza dando un gran salto

Aterrados, Suichi y Hiro se dispersaron por , mientras la gran bestia rugia en el centro de ella enfurecida

En el lugar se hizo un silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaban los rugidos glutirales de la bestia , y según los dos jovenes, el sonido del latir de sus corazones hospedados en sus gargantas

En esos momentos los tres se contemplaron mutuamente, o mejor dicho, el enorme felino los asechaba con sus terribles ojos amarillos, mientras los jovenes al borde del terror no podian quitar la vista del enorme animal

Suichi habia escuchado hablar de este tipo de animales, catalogado como el mas mortal de las bestias en cuatro patas

El Nundu, era una especie de gato montes, pero su tamaño, fuerza, velocidad y agilidad eran mucho mayores

Nunca peso que se encontraria alguna vez con uno de frente, Hiro por su parte, ya se habia tropezado con una o dos de estas criaturas, pero no una de estas proporciones

Tenia la altura de un caballo adulto, su cola, mas larga que el brazo de Hhiro, parecia ocupar porsi sola la mayor parte del espacio de la pequeña cabaña

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un espeso pelaje dorado con manchas negras. Tenia los dientes blancos que sobresalian de sus fauces cerradas, mostrandose si era posible, mas amenazadores. Sus largos bigotes no dejaban de moverse y los amariloos ojos iban de un lado a otro de la cabaña

El gran felino volvio su cabeza hasta Suichi y avanzo sinuosamente hasta el. Hiro tomo su espada velozmente y llamo su atencion para alejarle de Suichi gritando a pleno pulmon

El gato giro sibre si mismo en un afraccion de segundo. Su cola golpeo a Suichi haciendole perder el equilibrio, la enorme pata el Nundu cruzo el aire antes que Huiro tuviese tiempo de lanzar un mandoble. El movimiento fue tan rapido que nadie tuvo tiempo de seguirlo, lo unico que Suichi pudo ver fue la espada de Hiro volar yendo a ccaer en el umbral y al caballero estrellarse contra una de las paredes

El gato nuevamente se volvio hacia Suichi y lanzo lo que seria un leve bufido

Suichi contuvo el aliento, no osaba mover un solo musculo, ni pensaba que pudiese hacerlo de intentarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Hiro intentaba ponerse de pie y rogo al que quisiera escucharle que al caballero no se le ocurriera hacer mas mivimientos

Hiro solo se puso de pie y observo la escena, vio su espada en la puerta y al felino acercarse a Suichi de manera extraña

creo que siente curiosidad – dijo al chico, de lo contrario ya nos hubiese hecho daño como lo sabes? Cuando me golpeo, no uso las garras, o mi cabeza estaria acompañando a mi espada. Por eso no te muevas, quizas se aburra y cabe marchandose Que buena noticia – replico Sichi, la tendre presente cuando me devore No creo que tenga hambre, debe hacer pasado toda la noche cazando, debe estar lleno Osea que nos mantendra aquí para la hora de la merienda. Debe estar muy complacida de encontrar su comida lista para servir en su propio cubil y... 

De un momento a otro, Suichi perdio la voz totalmente, el Nundu se acerco tanto que estuvo a unos milimetros y Suichi sintio el calor de su aliento mientras este le olfateaba a manera de reconocimiento. Llego camino hasta el umbral y se acurruco hasta quedarse dormido

NA: Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, ya veremos en el proximo como saco a estos dos del lio

El Nundu es una criatura sacada de la Guia de Rowling de Criaturas fantasticas y donde encontrarlas.. cualquier cosa pregunten o busquen la guia

Nos vemos

Proximo capitulo

De cantos, Garras y viajes acuaticos


	5. De cantos, Garras y Viajes acuaticos

Capitulo5

De cantos Garras y viajes acuaticos

Eiri y Ayaka se dieron por vencidos y volvieron al campamento, en espera que Hiro y Suichi volviesen

Fujisaki no habia visto a nadie según les comento, pero adelanto ciertos preparativos y los recibio con una fogata encendida

No hay noticias- pregunto Eiri Ninguna- respondio Fujisaki, busque entre las tiendas y los rededores, pero nada Y mi hermano? Tampoco han vuelto, pero no tardaran en llegar No te preocupes Ayaka – dijo Eiri, esta con Hiro, en caso de cualquier eventualidad el sabra protegerlo 

Dos horas desde que el gran felino los encontro en su cubil, Dos horas que el felino dormia placidamente. Syuichi y Hiro se sentaron en el suelo, pero se mantenian alertas en caso de que en Nundu decidiera atacarlos de una vez

Los jovenes no se atrevian a moverse, ya que el mas minimo movimiento era capaz de hacer despertar al animal, que rugia amenazadoramente a sus huespedes forzados , para luego caer nuevamente en el sueño

Tengo una idea – susurro Suichi a Hiro, y si toco algo de musica, dicen que la musica calma a las bestias No creo que sea buena idea Suichi- opino Hiro recordando el desafortunado talento del chico y pensando que tal vez eso podria exacerbar mas al animal, volveremos al plan inicial, pero esta vez, tu iras hacia la ventana, y no me repliques. Correcto? Correcto Bien, a mi señal, te diriges hacia la ventana 

El Nundu se levanto y se estiro, despues humedecio una de sus patas con su lengua. Suichi no pudo dejara de mirarla, cada movimiento, incluso el mas leve, estaba cargado de un terrible poder. El pelaje dorado que brillaba bajo la luz del sol y la potencia y agilidad de sus precisos movimientos, este animal era un ejemplar magnifico de su especie, todo un cazador y guerrero terriblemente mortifero

Y aunque en ese momento parecia no tener la mas minima intencion de hacerles daño, podia cambiar de opinion

A la señal de Hiro, Suichi se deslizo hacia un lado y Hiro hacia el otro en busca de su espada. El Nundu se tenso y gruño en advertencia dandoles a entender que no se movieran, mas Hhiro intento un desesperado movimiento para hacerse con su espada

El felino salto y tiro a Hiro contra el suelo, apoyando ambas patas delanteras contra su pecho y manteniendolo en el piso

Hiro penso que su fin habia llegado, hasta que escucho los acordes de la flauta de Suichi

El enorme Nundu alzo su cabeza hacia Suichi y se acerco mansamente hacia el, y totalmente relajada, se echo a sus pies, dejando escapar lo que parecia ser un maullido de placer

Suichi ceso de tocar y la bestia le encaro, esta vez su gruñido se escucho amenazador

Suichi – ordeno Hiro, sigue tocando! A el le gusta mi musica? Increible pero cierto 

El Nundu comenzaba a impacientarse y sus gruñidos se convirtireron en verdaderos rugidos de demanda

Mejor sigues tocando Hiro, aprovecha que la distraiga con la musica y ve por ayuda No te voy a dejar Ahora soy yo el que te dice que es necesario Hiro – replico el pelirrosa antes de tocar nuevamente, no se cuanto tiempo quiera seguir escuchandome, ni de cuanto tiempo sere capaz de tocar Debe hacer otra solucion Apurate! – apremio Suichi y comenzo con su tonada. 

Hiro estaba desesperado, miraba alternativamete hacia la puerta y hacia Suichi que le apremiaba con los ojos, despues miro al felino

Estaba tumbado de costado a los pies de Suichi, con una pata extendida y la otra a un costado de su velludo costado, ronroneaba mientras dormia, transmitiendo un aura de placer y mansedumbre que no tenia nada que ver con la criatura de hace unos instantes

Comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta y el Nundu no hacia caso alguno de el, parecia que le habia olvidado por completo, su atencion entera estaba en Suchi y su musica

Sucediera lo que sucediera, nunca dejaria al chico a solas con esa bestia, por lo que en cuanto pudo llegar a ella, tomo su espada y se lanzo al ataque

Lo que ocurrio a continuacion fue sumamente confuso, el Nundu se levanto de golpe gruñendo, Suichi dejo de tocar y la cabaña entera se lleno de humo

No podia ver nada , solamente sentia su cuerpo pesado y se sumio en la mas completa oscuridad

Hiro- escuchaba como le llamaban, era la voz de Siuchi, Hiro, estas bien? 

Desperto pesadamente, la cabeza le dolia

En cuanto se incorporo, vio que estaba en el campamento, rodeado de Golpe.. de Eiri, Suichi y la elfa Ayaka. Fujisaki montaba guardia

Que demonios paso? Como pasaba el tiempo y no venian salimos a buscarlos – explico Eiri, escuchamos los ruidos en la cabaña y fuimos a ver Como no supieron antes de entrar que era la guarida de un Nundu? – regaño Ayaka, que acaso no notastes los indicios en los alerdedores de la cabaña Silencio mujer- se quejo Hiro, me duele la cabeza Bien merecido se lo tiene por distraidos, de Suichi lo entiendo, el no tiene gran experiencia en el rastreo, pero de ti " señor yo he exlorado mucho", bien merecido te lo tienes Ayaka, por favor – suplico Suichi Esta bien – cedio la chica, tendiendole un envase con pocion, que se tome eso para el dolor de cabeza Toma Hiro – se lo ofrecio Suichi Alguien finalmente e explicara que sucedió? Cuando llegamos – Explico Eiri, Ayaka noto que era una guarida de Nundu, y escucho a Suichi.. tocar, por eso supo que habia alguien con vida. Fujisaki dijo que se necesitaria mas de tres dragones para derrotar un solo Nundu, por lo que no podiamos enfrentarlo, Ayaka entonces disparo una flecha que contenia una especie de gas somnifero en frasco Gas que? Una pocion de sueño – explico Eiri Ah Y bueno, aquí estan, los sacamos de la cabaña y dejamos atrás a la bestia dormida, debera dormir por lo menos hasta mañana al medio dias, para ese tiempo ya estaremos lejos de aquí Y han sabido algo de los demas? – pregunto incorporandose torpemente Ni rastro – dijo Ayaka, no podria ser que se hayan desplazado hasta otro punto, aquí no hay señales de lucha.. y revise el cubil del Nundu y sus rededores, no parece que hayan sido atacados por el Quedamos que si no volviamos en unos dias se trasladarian a otro lugar, pero llegamos antes de la fecha tope Tal vez algo los hizo trasladarse, quizas se enteraron de algo – penso Suichi en voz alta Es la unica posibilidad – concordo Hiro, hay que proseguir el viaje, tal vez nos los topemos en el camino .. hay un punto donde quedamos de encontrarnos Como sea – dijo Ayaka, para mañana al medio dia es mejor que estemos lejos, no creo que a su peludo amigo le guste despertar y encontrarse solo en la cabaña Primera vez que estamos de acuerdo mujer Ya deja de llamarme mujer! Y como quieres que te llame si eres mujer? Y tu eres un cretino de primera y no ando diciendote cretino todo el rato Ya comenzaron – dijo Suichi cansado Vamos a ver como esta Fujisaki – le propuso Eiri Oye, como es eso que me conto Ayaka de que eres y no eres un dragon Que es noticia popular? Cuenta, cuenta Bien.. lo que ocurrio fue que... Como les estara yendo? – pregunto Mika a Thoma, crees que esten bien? Hasta ahora los informes que he recibido dicen que si Estoy preocupada por el señor Eiri y por Fujisaki, tengo un presentimiento Thoma – dijo con suma aprehension Desde cuando- pregunto alarmado Hace poco, estaba en la habitacion y.. no pude dormir mas Que sentiste Mika? Tuve mas que todo un presentimiento Nunca subestimo un presentimiento tuyo querida, siempre sueles acertar Espero que esta vez no Porque lo dices Escuhe un chirrido agudo, algo horrible que los asecha en la noche, pero no puede ser, estare equivocada? Porque lo dices Porque ellos solo estan en las costas, como podrian estar en tierra firme? Mika , por la madre antigüedad habla de una vez! 

El campamento descansaba, de la guardia s encargaban Eiri y Suichi, Fujisaki Hiro y los demas dormian

Faltaban pocas horas para el crepusculo, y en esas horas, Eiri escuchaba asombrado y enternecido las historias y vivencias del pequeño elfo

Asi mismo, Eiri le contaba de su hermano Tatsuha, y de cosas que le habian intrigado supremamente

Cosas como la television, el cine y la musica en cajas llamadas radios

No te creo – le decia Suichi riendo, no es posible que se pueda guardar la voz asi No solo la voz, tambien cualquier sonido, se graba y se puede reproducir cuantas veces quieras Tambien la musica de mi flauta? Tambien la musica de tu flatuta- dijo, aunque pensaba, aunque el cielo no permita tal cosa- a Suichi, como fue que te aficionaste.. a la flauta? Fue en un viaje con mi padre, fuimos al reino del norte a visitar al mago dorado He oido hablar de el Lo conoces? No personalmente Bien, pues el es famoso por las hermosas melodias que toca con su flauta. Esa vez interpreto una melodia tan bonita, no podia quitarmela de la cabeza, al llegar a la montaña lo primero que hice fue hacerme una flauta y practicar y practicar ... Quieres ser como el? Si, el es mi ejemplo a seguir, algun dia sere tan bueno como el, solo tengo que practicar y lograr dar con su tecnica perfecta Tecnica perfecta? Si, su tecnica para tocar, he hablado con los mejores musicos, averiguado sus tecnicas, pero ninguna llega a equipararse a la de el .. es perfecta 

Llevaba mas de cinco minutos dando vueltas en su lecho, trataba de conciliar el sueño pero era imposible gracias a ese molesto sonido que aumentaba gradualmente

Suichi callate – le reclamo, tapandose lo que podia con el cobertor, mas el sonido agudo no cesaba, aumentaba Suichi, deja de tocar, tenemos que marchar mañana! – grito Hiro, levantandose y saliendo de su tienda donde encontro a Ayaka, con el arco en mano Que te pasa, donde estan Suichi y Eiri? – pregunto , viendo solo a Fujisaki que continuaba dormido En el puesto de vigilancia Que es ese sonido? – pregunto Eiri, interrumpiendo la conversacion Es horrible! – exclamo Siuchi llevandose las manos a los oidos 

Lentamente, el sonido continuo aumentando hasta hacerse ensordecedor, insoportable

Son Banshies! – grito Hiro, reconociendo finalmente el canto y corriendo hacia Ayaka, rapido, debes distraer la mente de ese sonido Como! – grito Piensa en cualquier cosa, un poema, una cancion, que su cancion no te embote los sentidos! Suichi, donde esta Suichi! Haz que pare el ruido, que pare el ruido! – gritaba Eiri desesperado, Suichi yacia casi al punto del desmayo 

Fue por un instante que Eiri entonces pudo ver a su atacante, a las criaturas causantes de tan terribles cantos

De lejos parecian mujeres, mas de cerca, se notaba el color verdoso y arrugado de su piel arrugada como pergaminos. Sus dedos eran largos y puntiagudos, el doble de largo que el de una persona normal, y su cabello era de un tono rojo fuego como nunca antes habia visto y de un largo inusual, casi le llegaba hasta los talones

Sentia como esos chirridos taladraban su cabeza, como su cerebro estaba punto de estallar y ya no coordinaba bien sus pensamientos

Los primeros en caer fueron Eiri, Ayaka y Suichi debido a que su sentido del oido era mas agudo que el de los humanos aumentando exponencialmente su indefensión ante el ataque

Casi a punto de perder el sentido, Hiro diviso una mancha borrosa de color dorado que avanzo decididamente hasta el grupo de Banshies, arrojandose contra la lider de todas, escuchando despues un grito agonico provenir de ellas y los de desesperacion de las que quedaban, que aterradas, se retiraron del lugar

Poniendose como pudo de pie, avanzo hasta la lider de las Banshies y ver lo que sea que los haya salvado

Cual no seria su sorpresa cuando se encontro frente a frente con el Nundu que se supone aun dormia en su cubil

La fiera tomo en el hocico a la Banshie y la arrastro hasta ponerla a los pies de Suichi, lamiendole despues tratando de hacerle reaccionar

Vive y veras- decia sin creerselo 

Como fuera, la intervencion de el felino fue lo que los salvo, ya que actuo inteligentemente dirigiendose a la lider del grupo, ya que como todos sabian

Las Banshies atacan en aquelarres, pero si la lider es destruida, esto genera confusion entre las otras y las convierte en victimas faciles que huyen despavoridas

Banshies, bromeas – decia Fujisaki, no puede ser, ellas solo atacan en las zonas costeras Suguru debio de reclutarlas – dedujo Eiri, ahora atacan tambien en tierra firme Como es que no me entere de nada? Porque tu no duermes ... hibernas 

Mientras, Hiro contemplaba como Suichi trataba de convencer a su ahora nueva mascota de que se regresase al bosque

Parece que le tomo cariño a Suichi – dijo Ayaka, tendiendole una taza, estas bien? Si, el canto no me afecto tanto No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo otro, a lo que le paso a tus hombres Al menos ahora ya se que les paso No te consta que las Banshies los hayan atacado, tal vez se trasladaron al otro punto de encuentro No, hay que admitirlo, o como explicas que hayan dejado todas sus armas y caballos ..., los atacaron y dispusieron de sus cuerpos como ellas lo hacen Que? Las Banshies tiene la costumbre de .. de – intento explicar, mas su corazon no soporto tanto dolor 

Eran sus amigos, sus compañeros de lucha y ahora ya no existian.. fueron eliminados de la manera mas cruel y sin posibilidad de defenderse

El solo imaginar la tortura a la que fueron sometidos, creo tal pesar en el, que sin poder reprimirlas, ni intentarlo siquiera, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas libremente

Ya.. ya – trataba de consolarle Ayaka, abrazandole, tranquilo 

Recogieron lo que necesitaban y al atardecer estaban listos

Muy a su pesar, Ayaka tuvo que aceptar que Suichi viajase con ellos, ya que por lo visto, las aldeas cercanas estaban bajo el control de Suguru y era imposible ahora retroceder

Junto con Hiro estudiaron las posibles rutas a seguir para llegar rapidamente al reino de Suguru

Habia una recien descubierta por Fargos de la cual solo Ayaka conocia su existencia

Era arriesgada, mas no tanto como proseguir por los caminos conocidos con los espias y enviados de Suguru esperando y vigilando

Esta ruta seguia un rio que desembocaba dentro de la montaña azul, la atravesaba y te dejaba justamente en la frontera de los dos reino

Despues de rendir honores a los hombres caidos, se aventuraron en la balsa

Como lograste que tu amiga peluda se fuera Suichi? – pregunto Eiri Deje mucha comida en su cubil, ahora debe estar comiendo, ya veras en a estas alturas seguro que ya ni se acuerda de mi 

Pero una misma cosa era que Suichi dijera estas palabras y que el Nundu saltara de la nada y aterrizara en la balsa

Es mejor que te hagas a la idea y te resignes hijo – dijo Fujisaki, los Nundus son seres salvajes, pero si uno llega a tomarte como su amo, te seguira hasta la muerte Y si me rehuso? Hasta la muerte dije, son seres muy rencorosos que no aceptan un no como respuesta.. y le enojan los desprecios Es decir.. Que quieras o no ya tienes mascota Por la antiguedad – se quejo Suichi, mientras su nueva mascota ronroneaba como gatito y se acurrucaba a sus pies, muy contenta de viajar junto al pelirrosa 

NA: Bien, el viaje ha iniciado, a ver como les va

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

proximo capitulo

De viajes, brindis y esencias magicas

Chaup

Randa1


	6. De Viajes, Brindis y Escencias magicas

Capitulo 6

De viajes, brindis y esencias magicas

Prruuuurrrrrr- ronroneo felizmente el gran felino entre sueños, mientras silenciosamente, la balsa se deslizaba entre las pacificas y azules aguas del granrio

Muy harto de si mismo, se volteo panza arriba para reciir los calidos rayos del sol y una que otra ocacional caricia de su ahora nuevo amigo pelirrosa

Caricia que nos e hizo esperar. Y la mano suave del chico acariciaba y hacia pequeñas cosquillitas que arrancaron mas ronroneos de la gran bestia

Los dos dragones, la elfa y el humano – sin comentar los caballos, que compartian la balsa con tan singular duo, no dejaban de ver incredulos el espectaculo

Como puede acercarse a esa bestia con tal confianza? – preguntó Hiro a Ayaka

Desde pequeño siempre tuvo encanto para los animales.. si vieras la de cosas que llevaba a la casa o le seguian

No es su culpa – le excuso Eiri, como le dices que no a esa cosa- mirando a Hiro de reojo, ademas que no es el unico por los alrededores que adopta seres especialmente.. peligrosos

Golpezas era apenas un bebe – retruco Hiro en su defensa, ademas era una cria de Penese, cualquiera sabe que esa raza de dragones es indefensa

El Nundu se levanto y busco con el hocico entre las cosas de Suichi, extrayendo al flauta del bolso y entregandosela al joven elfo

Quieres que toque?

A respuesta, recibio un amistoso cabezazo en el brazo

Ok- a los demas, oigan, Garras quiere que toque

Garras? – repitio Ayaka, asi lo llamamaste Suichi?

Aha

Otra cosa le llamaria- murmuro Hiro, pero hay una dama presente

Garras se limito a bostezar, mostrando en el proceso sus grandes colmillos en todo su esplendor

Suichi comenzo a tocar para garras, mientras los otros e prepararon como pudieron

Eiri, dado que el oido de los dragones era en extremo sensible, hizo cinco pares de orejeras con el cuero de las sillas de los caballos, dos para los dragones y tres para los cuadrupedos amigos que no tenian como defenderse de los acordes y discordes emitidos por el joven musico

Cuaklquier cosa menos que lo acusaran de torturar a los animales

Hiro y Ayaka tendrian que soportar hasta que se encontrase mas material con que hacer otras.. mientras, seria un viaje muy largo para los dos

A Fujisaki le parecieron extraños y ridiculos tales aditamentos, mas cuando comprobo su efectividad, se sintio contento de tenerlos a mano, o garras según su caso, y no dejo de alabar la eficiencia de tan ingeniosa idea

Atracaron en un recodo del rio antes que anocheciera, Ayaka y Hiro armaban el campamento, Suichi y Garras fueron de pesca y Fujisaki y Eiri fueron por la leña

Hay no! – se quejo Eiri molesto al sentir algo en su costado, tiro los leños que cargaba y se recosto contra un arbol, comenzando a frotar su espalda contra el freneticamente

Descubrio de primera mano que los dragones eran capaces de contraer pequeños huespedes como lo eran las pulgas

Por eso detesto los gatos- gruño molesto , rascandose con aun mas fuerza

Eso no es probema muchacho, permiteme – dijo Fujisaki arrojando contra Eiri una llamarada que no le quemo, pero si se encargo de los molestos huespedes, si se te pegan mas, repite el proceso

Gracias- dijo Eiri en un suspiro acompañado de una beata sonrisa llena de alivio

Levantate, aun necesitamos mas leña, hay que mantener el fuego toda la noche encendido para mantener a raya a las criaturas pelirrosa

Con el saco de pulgas andante aun crees que algo se atreva a acercársenos?

En estos tiempos desconfio hasta de las ardillas

Como estan ahora Thoma? – pregunto Mika a su consorte, preocupada por la suerte de los viajeros

Ya han salido de los limites de mi reino, en estos momentos deben bordear la frontera del reino de Ryuichi, no se mas

En silencio Mika lo medito un instante, ella queria saber lo que pasaba y seguramente su esposo tambien, pero el no lo permitiria, era muy riesgoso y loas anteriores veces que lo intento, siempre estaba ahí Thoma para ayudarla con sus poderes

Pero ahora Thoma no estaba en plenas facultades, si algo salia mal el no podria ayudarla de ninguna manera

No obstante, lo propuso

Thoma, si usamos mi poder para ver en la distancia

Olvidalo, cada vez que lo intentas quedas hecha polvo, no, esta fuera de discusion

Pero Thoma

No Mika y es mi ultima palabra – sentencio Thoma, con una firmeza y seriedad poco frecuente en el, pero una vez expuesta, Mika sabia que nada valdria seguir insistiendo

No que eso significase que se diera por vencida

Y entraron al reino – dijo Ryuichi, el mago dorado a su dragona, querida Mirai, estan siendo guiados por la hija de Fargos, creo que se llama Ayaka

Iran por el camino del rio subterraneo? – pregunto Mirai, eso es muy peligroso

Pero no mas que andar en el despejado a la vista de mi hermano

Quisiera poder ayudarlos de alguna manera- se quejo Mirai, el pobre Fujisaki no puede combatir, no se como sus fuerzas le han aguantado tal distancia.. contaba con que Golpezas les acompañase

No te preocupes, todo ocurre por algun motivo. Solo la madre antigüedad conoce el motivo de las cosas, ahora solo nos queda aguantar y darle la ayuda que podamos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades

A que te refieres?

A esto – explica Ryuichi, mientras abre un cofre , saliendo de el un reflejo dorado brillante como nunca antes visto

Piensas darselos?

Si

Como?

Para eso querida Mirai necesitare los servicios del pequeño Kumagoro – alzando la voz, que ya puede salir de detrás de la columna donde ha estado escondido todo este tiempo espiandonos

Kumagoro – regaño Mirai

Lo siento mami – se disculpo el pequeño dragoncito color rosa, No da

Que voy a hacer contigo- suspiro la dragona entornando los ojos

Yo solo queria saber que ocurria , quiero ayudar, verdad que Ryu-san dejara ayudar a Kuma-chan?

De hecho eres parte fundamental en esta encomienda Kuma-chan – sonrio Ryuichi, quiero que le lleves a nuestros amigos un regalo

Un regalo! – exclamo alegre el dragonciito, a Kumagoro le gusta dar regalos Na no da

Ryuichi-sama!

Estara bien Mirai, no te preocupes

Confio en usted, pero como hara para que pueda.. cumplir su encomienda con su.. problema?

Ya esta todo solucionado – sonrio Ryuichi

Esto esta bueno – comento Fujisaki, comiendo su tercera hilera que contenia alrededor de 10 pescados

Como hicieron para conseguir tanto- pregunto Eiri, tomando tambien otra de las hileras que se asaban al fuego

Garras es una gran pescadora – dijo Suichi, con la boca llena de pescado, plash, de un zarpazo y plosh, caian en la orilla

Una? – pregunto Hiro

Que no lo habias notado? – pregunto Ayaka en broma, veras, existen los pajaros y las abejas, los niños y las niñas.. y creeme, ella es una niña por si no lo notaste durante el viaje en balsa

Estaba mas pendiente de sus dientes y que no se le ocurriera cerrarlos en alguno de nosotros

Si, claro, pero ahora aunque te duela, las chicas somos mas

Pero nosotros somos mayoria – refuto Hiro

Pero yo tengo a garras, y las chicas mandan – replico Ayaka, caminando hasta Garras y acariciando su cuello

Roar- concordo Garras con Ayaka, ronroneando luego a las caricias de la chica

Si, claro, ponganse de acuerdo par de ...

Grrrrrr

Linda gatita, linda gatita – despues pensando, vaya suerte de mision, que mas viene?

Que tanto falta para llegar a las cuevas? – pregunto Eiri

Mañana llegaremos a un poblado, es el limite entre los reinos, despues de eso sera cosa de medio dia el llegar a la boca del rio subterraneo, mejor nos hacemos de provisones enla aldea, sean varios dias de navegacion en ese rio, y no podremos abastecernos en ese lugar. La vegetacion es nula y no hay animales cerca

Podemos pescar – sugirio Suichi

Ese rio solo tiene pirañas y .. otras cosas, que no son comestibles y para las cuales nosotros si

Todo un crucero – murmuro Eiri

Letrerito intermitente de What sobre la cabeza de todos

Sugiero que si nos espera un viaje como el que ella dice – opino Fujisaki, descansemos en esa aldea al menos una noche

Opino lo mismo – concordo Eiri

Y aprovecho para dejar a Suichi con nos amigos de mi padre que viven ahí

Pero Ayaka

Nada de peros Suichi, ese viaje es muy peligroso para un chico de tu edad ... casi no la contamos con esas Banshies, y quien sabe que mas encontremos, ni si pueda protegerte

Yo se cuidarme solo, por si no te acuerdas, tu no eras la unica que entreno con papa

Suichi, te falta mucho por delante, aun no tienes lo suficiente como para acompañarnos en este viaje

Eso no es cierto – mirando hacia los demas, yo puedo ser de utilidad.. verdad?

Suichi – hablo Hiro seriamente, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, el reino de Suguru no es lugar para un jovencito

Pero soy un buen explorador, papa lo decia siempre, y tu tambien Mika

Se necesita mas que eso para esta mision – hablo Fujisaki, hijo, no creo que tengas mucha experiencia en combate

Suichi miro suplicante a Eiri, como ultimo recurso

Solo puedo estar de acuerdo con ellos

Mañana , cuando lleguemos a la aldea buscaremos la casa de Leie, el te dara hospedaje en tanto regresemos – anuncio Ayaka

Si es que regresan – protesto Suichi en llanto, con amargura, que pasa si no regresan, que hare, no ves que quiero ayudarlos?

Suichi – sentencio Ayaka, dando por terminada la discusion, mañana iras a casa de Leie

Frustrado, Suichi se retiro del fuego, Garras le siguio en silencio

Es por su bien – dijo Ayaka, mirandolo alejarse

Lo se- susurro Hiro, posando un brazo alrededor de la chica, algun dia lo comprendera

Enjugándose las lagrimas Ayaka se repuso y pregunto:

A quien le toca la primera Guardia?

A mi – contesto Eiri, Hiro la segunda y tu la tercera, mejor sera que vallas a descansar

Se retiraron, el resto del viaje Suichi no dirigio la palabra a ninguno de sus acompañantes por mas que Eiri le busco conversacion, solo aceptaba la compañía de garras, que infructuosamente intentaba alegrarle con juegos y haciendo gracias, mas incapaz de comprender el porque de la melancolia y tristeza del su joven amigo pelirrosa, termino por rendirse

Cuando la balsa atraco en el puerto del pueblo, Suichi bajo de ella sin mirar siquiera a ninguno de los otros

Suichi – suplicaba Ayaka

Recogio sus pertenencias y otros bultos para encaminarse a la posada junto con los demas

Dejame ayudarte – ofrecio Eiri, tomando un bulto ostensiblemente pesado, el cual el joven elfo cargaba con dificultad

Mas el chico solo sacudio los hombros violentamente para alejarse del dragon y dejarlo en el lugar sin dirigirle la palabra

Ya que aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en la decisión de su hermana de alejarlo del grupo, penso que por lo menos en los pocos momentos en que habia desarrollado una amistad con Eiri, bastaria para que este le apoyase .. se sentia traicionado

A Eiri le dolia la actitud de Suichi, no soportaba la idea que estuviese molesto con el, el chico siempre tan alegre con quien le gustaba conversar

Pero mas le aterraba la idea que algo malo le pudiese pasar

Preferia sufrir su ley del hielo, que verlo en peligro

Ya se le pasara – dijo Hiro, vamos, muero por tomar un baño caliente y dormir bajo algun techo en una cama blanda

La casa de Leie se encuentra al final del pueblo – respondio el hostelero a los viajeros mientras servia la comida a Suichi, Ayaka y Hiro

Mañana iremos a verlo – dijo Ayaka a Suichi, que continuaba ignorandolos, a donde vas – pregunto cuando este se levanto sin siquiera tocar su plato

Voy a ver como esta Garras – respondio secamente rompiendo el silencio que se iniciase la noche anterior, o acaso no puedo?

Le aseguro joven que sus mascotas estan muy bien atendidas, estan en mi bodega y mis empleados los tratan a cuerpo de reyes

Suichi solo Bufo y se encamino a la bodega

Ohhh, miren quien eshta aqui – grito Fujisaki sin levantarse del suelo donde estaba sentado, con un barril que usaba a manera de vaso

Hola Shu – saludo Eiri, portando otro barril igual al de Fujisaki

Que demon, que han estado haciendo

Nada – respondio Eiri, solo aquí, relajandonos un poco

Y bebiendose toda el aguamiel dicho sea de paso

Nooo como va a Sher toda – dijo Fujisaki, notablemente ebrio, solo fue un poquitico

Si, claro.. donde esta Garras?

Garras dormia tarnquilamente al lado de un gran tazon con restos de aguamiel y muchos huesos de jamon devorados a su alrededor

Garras, tu tambien

Que hay de malo? – pregunto Eiri, solo nosh relajábamos un poco y olvidabamos nuestrash penash

Y acababan con la bodega entera en el proceso

Estash molesto conmigo? – pregunto Eiri casi al borde del llanto

Tu que crees?

Estash molesto – gimio antes de romper en llanto

Eshta moleshto - coreo Fujisaki antes de comenzar a llorar junto con Eiri

Lo que me faltaba – penso Suichi en voz alta, dos dragones ebrios y que les da por llorar – mirando a garras, por lo menos a ti te da por dormir

Tu no me quieresh – grito Eiri llorando, eshtash moleshto conmigo

Eshtash moleshto con el! – grito tambien Fujisaki, destapando otro barril y dandole un gran trago

No estoy molesto contigo – dijo Sdyuichi

Shi, shi lo estas

No, no lo estoy

Ship

No

Shi

No

Shi

No

Shi

No

Shi

No

Shi

No

Shi

No

Shi

No

No

Si.. hey, un momento-.. NO!

Te gane.. jejeje

Ya, paren de beber

Nop – respondio Fujisaki

Shi no eshtash moleshto bebe un trago conmigo

Ayaka dice que soy muy joven para beber

Una copita, no se lo decimosh a nadie

Shi – coreo Fujisaki , sholo una

Esta bien – acepto Suichi, para acallar a los dos escandalosos dragones

Media hora despues

Suichi estaba sentado en el suelo de la posada con la cara colorada y riendo tontamente al momento en que Ayaka lego a buscarle

Que.. Suichi!

Huy, nosh agarraron – dijo Eiri

Que es todo esto jovencito?

Me eshtoy deshpidiendo de mish amigosh – contesto Suichi intentando infructuosamente ponerse de pie, logrando unicamente caer en el mismo sitio y reir a mandibula batiente

Shi, she eshta deshpidiendo – dijo Fujisaki

Porque shomosh shush amigosh – concluyo Eiri

Amigos? – refunfuño Ayaka, con amigos como ustedes.. como se atreven a darle licor a el, es casi un niño

Ni tanto, ni tanto – corrigio Suichi, adolescente

Ven – le ordeno mientras lo tomaba del brazo para ayudar a levantarse, vamos a darte un baño y a descansar... mañana hablaremos

No es verdad – grito Suichi sacudiendose, mañana me vas a abandonar

Claro que no, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es por tu bien?

No, lo mismo dijo papa, que me dejaba por mi bien y mira... no quiero perderte a ti tambien – abrazando a su hermana, no quiero que me dejes tu tambien

Suichi.. ven, vamos a dormir

No, yo me que do con mish amigos- a los chicos, verdad?

Ambos dragones asintieron al unisono

Suichi ... ahora que hago- exclama para si soltando al chico, que se recuesta de Eiri

Encontraste a suichi...? valla –dijo Hiro al entrar a la bodega

Hiroooo! – vocearon los tres discipulos de Baco

Veo que estaban .. festejando – comento apenas conteniendo la risa para disgusto de Ayaka

Dejate de bromas y ayudame con Suichi, debo llevarlo a su habitacion

Que paso aquí?

Tus amiguitos dragones que se pusieron a darle de beber a un chico que apenas aguanta el jugo de uvavallas, y ahora hay que llevarlo a rastras a su habitacion

Porque mejor no lo dejas aquí, no creo que siga bebiendo

Que no va a seguir... ah – dijo Ayaka al ver tras de si y encontrarse un Suichi acurrucado en Eiri, ambos profundamente dormidos

No tienen aguante – comento Fujisaki, dandole otro sorbo a su bebida

Nada le pasara, esta con estos dos y lo veo muy comodo – continuo Hiro, mejor nos retiramos nosotros, quien sabe cuando volveremos a tener una noche de decanso continua

Esta bien – cedio Ayaka, solo espera

Fue hasta su habitacion, busco una manta y la llevo a la bodega para cobijar a Suichi

Buenas noches pequeño terremoto – se despidio besando la frente de su hermanito, que solo se quejo con palabras ininteligibles y continuo su pesado sueño

Mañana tendra una resaca de padre y señor mio, antes de dormir le dare instrucciones al tabernero apara que prepare una medicina muy buena que conozco

Gracias

En casa de Thoma, Mika habia tomado una determinacion, llevaria cabo su proyecto

Desde muy niña siempre tuvo el don de presentir las cosas antes que sucediesen, y si esforzaba lo suficiente, ver mas alla de los que los sentidos permitian, incluso transportarse en sueños al lugar

Mas esto ultimo era en extremo complicado y dificil

Las veces que lo ha intentado, ha sido con ayuda de Thoma, que al poseer un don similar y ayudado por su magia, ha podido guiar su escencia de nuevo a su cuerpo

Pero ahora el no podria ayudarla, no con su nivel actual de poder

Y es que estaba este terrible presentimiento... de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir

No se hablaria mas, con ayuda de Thoma o no, con su consentimiento o no.. buscaria a los demas, esta angustia era demasiada como para no tener noticias de ellos

Espero a que Thoma se encerrase en su estudio como todas las noches para realizar sus experimentos e inicio la labor

Se recosto en su cama y se relajo, puso su mente en blanco y dejo fluir la energia dentro de si.. a travez de si.. fuera de si

Ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, ahora se veia a ella misma en su cama, salio y vio a Thoma trabajar en el estudio

Fue afuera y se elevo cada vez mas y penso en Hiro, Eiri, y Fujisaki

Se encontro sobrevolando una taberna donde los dos dragones dormian en una bogdega acompañados de un elfo y un Nundu

Vio a Hiro durmiendo en una habitacion

Y en las afueras, una presencia tenebrosa que les amenazaba

Noooo- fue el grito que escucho Thoma desde el estudio

Era Mika

Entro corriendo a la habitacion y vio lo que ella habia hecho

Mika.. que hiciste!

Mas Mika no le respondio, gritaba aterrada a otra persona que se ubicaba mas alla, en algun lugar remoto

Despierten, es una trampa.. despierten- gritaba

Mika ! – llamaba Thoma sacudiendola, impotente al no poder usar la magia para traerla de vuelta, escucha mi voz, debes regresar

Pero era tarde. Mika no podia regresar

Alguien mas sintio la presencia de la esencia de la joven en el lugar y la atrajo hacia si con su magia

Querida cuñadita – saludio Suguru, es un placer tenerte de vista en mi castillo, ponte comoda. Como esta mi hermanito?

Suguru.. deja esta locura

Ay no, ya empezaron con sus sermones no mas llegar, yo que pense que seria una visita agradable, pero bien.. que se le va a hacer

Es que no ves que destruyes la magia?

Al contrario, yo la preservo, por mi sera que la magia no morira nunca .. como la tuya por ejemplo, descuida, tu y tu magia estaran bien preservadas.. y a mi servicio

No! – reconocio con horro Mika las inenciones de Suguro

Intento alejarse el lugar, pero el campo de fuerza del palacio de Sugru se lo impedia

El mago rojo se puso de pie y camino despacio hacia la proyeccion astral, sonrio como si un chiquillo fuese ante el terror de la chica, la joya del centro de su corona brillo con una extraña luz roja que envolvio a Mika y la atrajo dentro de si, hasta el interior de la corona

Su escencia y su magia son ahora mios – comento en voz alta.. faltan tres.. ah queridos hermanitos, de haber sabido que era tan sencillo, hubiese tomado el control mucho antes- a Tiamat, dile al ciclope que mate a todos menos a los elfos.. hay magia en ellos que se puede aprovechar

Si mi señor

Entre tanto, Thoma abrazaba a su esposa

Su cuerpo permanecia con vida, pero su esencia no estaba, perdida o atrapada en algun lugar desconocido, con la posibilidad que nunca regresase

Ahora Mika era como una muñeca con vida, latente si, pero sin alma

Estaba muerta en vida

Mika despierta – suplicaba Thoma, envuelto en llanto, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa con ternura

Por favor...

Mika...

Por favor...

Tres capitulos por la tardanza en actualizar

En el proximo capitulo, veremos el porque de los gritos de Mika, un tercer elfo entra en escena y Eiri entra en combate usando su nuevo cuerpo

Una cosa mas

En el fic, golpezas es un dragon de la raza Penese, conocido por ser de los mas amables, o eso es por lo menos lo que me dice la guia de especies de dragones que me pasaron

Bueno dicho todo

Proximo capitulo

De Fortalezas, Ciclopes y batallas triunfales


	7. De Fortalezas, Ciclopes y Batallas Triun...

Capitulo 7 

De Fortalezas, Ciclopes y Batallas triunfales

Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, y lo hice para matar tambien dos pajaros de un tiro, ya que en ff. Net, el fic desaparecio, no se sabe que paso, solamente desaparecion. Sin notificación de retiro ni nada.. puede ser falla en el sistema

Como sea, aquí esta de nuevo para los de Ushhh, no tuve tiemppo de contestar los reviews…s e perdieron ( y es aquí donde pierdo la cara de vergüenza), lo siento

Prometo que la proxima vez hare algo para que no se perdan, lo lamente

En fin, en amor Yaoi

Gracias:

GRIN:

Suerte con quimica.. si suoieras que Eiri es precisamente profesor de quimica.. las casualidades de los fanfics.. te imaginas que tu profesor fuera como el?

Nadie aprobaria, para repetir curso y tenerlo de nuevo como profe

Suerte con tu examen.. esa es una de las cuatro razones por la que me especialice en bachillerato por humanidades.. las otras tres son Matematicas, Fisica y biología ( escalofrios)

Que te sea leve y gracias por tu apoyo

El Yaoi ya viene, en el proximo capitulo, un Spoiler?

Leete la bella y la bestia, la versión de los hermanos Grimm, no la de Disney y veras

AIZEA:

Actualizop mas rapido, la historia esta como se dice, casi terminando unos cinco capitulos ( si no menos), asi veo si desocupo un poco el escritorio, intentare terminarla en estas dos semanas, cuidado si no subo los cinco que la terminan de una

Creo que eso es todo

Ahora a el fic

La jaqueca le estaba matando, el cuerpo entero le dolia y no sabia que habia pasado a su alrededor

Solo sabia que desperto bajo las ruinas de lo que fue la posada

Busco a su alrededor a Suichi y a Fujisaki, estos estaban buscandole y llamando a el y los demas entre los restos

Que sucedió aquí? – pregunto

No sabemos- respondio Fujisaki, mientras Suichi llamaba a Ayaka, Hiro y a Garras

Lo unico que yo se – intervino Suichi, es que desperte en medio de los montones de paja, cuando me levante y vi a mi alrededor todo estaba destruido y... encontre al posadero muerto ... asesinado..

En ese momento desperte yo tambien, el chico estaba llamandonos ... no hay rastro alguno de los demas.. o de lo que sea que nos haya atacado

Fue el ciclope – escucharon decir tras ellos-

Los dos dragones voltearon , y tras ellos, un elfo desmontaba y se les acercaba. Su porte elegante y sus movimientos graciles propios de los de su raza hechizaron por breve segundos a los presentes

Su larga cabellera rubia resplandecia ante el sol y se agitaba con sutileza ante el leve viento que soplaba

El mundo parecio detener su respiracion solo para observar a tan hermoso ser

Quien eres tu- pregunto Eiri

Soy leie, Ayaka me ecribio anoche pidiendome venir.. tu debes ser Suichi

Si.. como sabes que fue lo que paso?

Es la comidilla del pueblo, no todos los dias ese monstruo sale de su cueva fortaleza y ataca la posada – extrañado, de hecho el odia salir al exterior, debe temer mas a Suguru que a los espacios abiertos – a Suichi, el fue el que secuestro a tu hermana y al hombre que venia con ustedes

Ellos.. estan bien?

Asi parece

Como sabes tantos detalles?

Ven a mi casa, ahí esta el muchacho que me trajo el recado de tu hermana – explica tendiendole la carta escrita del puño y letra de Ayaka, al volver de la encomienda se topo con el ciclope, se escondio en las porquerizas apenas a tiempo

Nosotros vamos tambien – dijo Eiri apartando con una de sus garras a suichi y colocandolo protectoramene detrás de el

Son bienvenidos – accedio Leire

Se encaminaron con Leire al frente en su canballo, seguido de Fujisaki, y de ultimo, Eiri con Suichi sobre su lomo

En casa de Leie, el ayudante del posadero comento como volvio tarde y vio llegar al ciclope casi al mismo tiempo, como repentinamente se abrio la puerta de descarga de la bodega y Garras salia disparado con Suichi al lomo, rumbo a los pastizales sin que el ciclope se percatara de ello

Despues salieron Hiro y Ayaka, enfrentaron al ciclope gigante pero fueron dominados por el. De cómo garras volvio y se lanzo al ataque para tratar de liberara al caballero y a la arquera, mas un certero golpe del mazo del monstruo dejo inconciente al gran felino que tambien fue capturado

En medio de la lucha, el posadero fue asesinado por el ciclope, para finalmente demoler con su mazo los pilares fundamentales occionando el derrumbe de la estructura

Como vamos a rescatarlo – gimio Suichi

De la unica manera que puede hacerse, hay que derrotar al ciclope – dijo Fujisaki, despues a Eiri, he oido hablar de este, vive en las minas cercanas a esta region, seguramente los tiene ahí prisioneros en alguna de las cuevas

Como sabes si no estan ya muertos? – pregunto Eiri

Suguru los debe querer con vida, o si no, los hubiese matado en el sitio como al posadero

Es cierto – Dijo Suichi con esperanza en su voz

Bien, la unica manera de sacarlos de ahí es retar al Ciclope ese y derrotarlo – a Eiri, hijo, creo que ya te llego la hora de actuar

Inmediatamente pusieron manos a la obra, el tiempo era algo crucial para los campeones

Fujisaki lo entreno para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

Le dio los consejos para el manejo de su fuego y le indico los puntos debiles del ciclope gigante

Esa especie tiene la carne muy dura y no es comestible para los dragones, tampoco arde por lo que no debes deperdiciar tu fuego en el

Sus huesos son duros como el acero, pero no son uiy listos, aunque no dejes que te agarren, si uno de ellos te agarra sera capaz de triturarte con la fuerza de sus brazos

Lo mejor es que los dejes caer de un sitio alto, por muy fuerte que sean sus huesos, sus organos internos son muy sensibles, no soportarian el estremecimiento de la caida

Entiendo, no fuego, no me atrape, gran caida

Te ayudaria si pudiese – comento el viejo dragon, sinceramente apenado, pero este viejo cuerpo ya no es lo que era antes, las fuerzas lo abandonaron hace mucho

Sin tus consejos estaria perdido sin remedio, tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa, sin ti no tendria ni la menor idea de lo mas basico para ser un dragon ... como volar y esas cosas.. hasta me enseñaste como lidiar con las pulgas, hay algo que no puedas hacer? .. en mi vida solo mi padre y mi sensei me han dado tanto como tu, descubri muchas cosas acerca de mi mismo que crei perdias para siempre.. gracias a ti

No sigas hijo que voy a terminar creyéndomelo

Mas te vale, es verdad, muy a diferencia de lo de utilidad que he sido yo.. un completo inutil

No seas tan duro contigo mismo

Que no, me capturaron los elfos, me sometieron las Banshies y estaba borracho cuando un ciclope gigante captura a mis amigos.. si eso es ser de utilidad, dios me libre de ser un estorbo

Tu tienes mucho para dar, la madre antiguedad te escogio por una razon y creo saber cual es

Pues iluminame que estoy aun sin comprenderla

No es asi, tu puedes comprender cosas y conoces sobre cosas, tienes una sabiduria que a nosotros nos falta y eso al final en la batalla es mas importante, el conocer a tu enemigo es la diferencia entre ganar y perder, y el verdadero enemigo que enfrentamos no es una criatura magica , es algo mayor lejos de nuestra comprension.. algo que en su debido momento tu y solo tu sabras combatir. Estoy orgulloso de haberte conocido Eiri y lo estoy aun mas de haberte sido de alguna ayuda en algun momento

Los dos dragones llegaron a la boca de la mina acompañados de Leie y Suichi

El cielo se oscurecia por las nubes de tormenta que se agrupaban, tiñendo de gris el firmamento rapidamente

Ahora debes lanzar el reto – indico Fujisaki

Esta bien – dio dos pasos adelante, abrio el hocico y callo de repente, depues se devolvio y pregunto a Fujisaki, como lo reto?

Dile que salga

Y como lo llamo.. sabes su nombre?

Err – Fujisaki o supo que responder y pregunto a Leie, como se llama este tipo?

No se, todos lo llaman el ciclope gigante de la cueva, hasta ahora no se ha presentado apropiadamente

Y como lo reto?

Quien sabe- especulo Fujisaki, no se.. dile oye tu

Sera – avanzando hacia delante y plantandose, oye.. tu , sal a pelear!

El ciclope salio de la cueva portando su gran mazo y se avalanzo hacia Eiri, que alzo el vuelo quedando lejos del alcance del ciclope

Primero desaramarlo- se repetia a si mismo las instrucciones de Fujisaki

Volo en circulos sobre la cabeza del ciclope que daba saltos para atraparlo, cansado, sus saltos eran cada vez mas debiles y su respiracion dificultosa

Llevalo a un sitio alto desde donde puedas tirarlo – continuaba recordando

Elevo su vuelo hacia las cuevas mas altas, el Ciclope trepo por las rocas agitando el mazo sobre su cabeza, hasta que subitamente, Eiri cayo en picada contra el agarando el mazo con sus garras y quitandose lo de las manos, para luego arrojarlo lejos del campo de batalla

Eso es hijo – vitoreo Fujisaki, ya casi lo tienes

Confiado, Eiri bajo la guardia y el ciclope le tomo por la punta de la cola y lo atrajo hacia si

Lo rodeo con sus brazos y comenzo a estrangularlo

No! – se quejo Fujisaki, dejaste que te atrapara

Al sentir que le faltaba la respiracion, Eiri entro en panico y por instinto lanzo una llamarada con todas sus fuerzas

No uses tu fuego – gritaba Fujisaki, si gastas todo tu fuego no podras volar despues

El ciclope continuo apretando hasta que Eiri cayo inconciente, a punto de morir por falta de oxigeno, la lluvia caia sobre su rostro inconciente por la falta de aire

Tengo que rescatarlo – exclamo Fujisaki antes de alzar el vuelo

Al acercarse al ciclope, le grito:

Oye, tu.. cosa, alejate del chico, que solo sabes pelear con niños, ven y pelea con uno que si te puede presentar batalla .. cobarde

Las palabras del anciano dragon enfurecieron al ciclope que solto a Eiri y tomo grandes rocas a su alrededor para lanzarlas a Fujisaki que las evitaba con facilidad con habiles pirutesas hacia arriba, abajo y los lados, gracias a su experiencia de vuelo, mayor que la de Eiri y a que el ciclope no podia apuntar bien por la lluvia que le daba de frente en la cara, reduciendo aun mas su campo visual

Aprovechando el cansancio del ciclope, este espero a que el gigante de un solo ojo bajara la guardia y enrosco su cola en el enorme cuello, halandolo hacia el borde de la montaña

El ciclope se resistia, mas era arrastrado sin remedio hasta que encontro asidero en una gran roca que sobresalia

Se abrazo a ella

Fujisaki noto del asidero del ciclope cuando sintio la resistencia

En un ultimo gran esfuerzo uso todo dentro de si para halar con fuerza, hasta que la roca se desprendio del suelo con un gran crack al tiempo que un gran trueno retumbaba en el cielo, logrando con eso el impulso extra que necesitaba para halar al ciclope y depeñarlo

Despues, exhausto, cayo al suelo

De reojo vio tras de si el cuerpo inerte del gran gigante y sonrio

La victoria era suya

Eiri recupero la conciencia justo al momento de poder contemplar como la roca cedia y el ciclope se despeñaba

Se levanto y fue hasta el gran dragon que yacia en el suelo

Viste como lo derribe? – pregunta Fujisaki en susurros con voz debil, pero satisfecha, es que se me habia olvidado enseñarte esa maniobra de hacia arriba y abajo y enroscarlo

Una maniobra muy buena – concordo Eiri, ahora descansa , le has ganado

Como en los viejos tiempos... pero algo en mi se rompio, algo dentro de mi en ese ultimo esfuerzo

Fujisaki

Pero gane y ... fue un es.. esfuerzo glorioso...- susurro el gran dragon antes de expirar su ultimo suspiro y cerrar sus ojos para siempre ...

Encontraron a Hiro, Ayaka y Garras en no de los calabozos internos

Fujisaki fue sepultado en la cueva mas profunda, cubierto por el oro que tenia de botin el cíclope y joyas varias de las que se hallaban en la mina

Despues, la boca de la ahora cueva del dragon durmiente, fue sellada para siempre

N/A:

Ya se, ya se, capitulo cortico, que mas se le podia hacer, la masa no estaba para mas bollos y el Gran dragon se merecia el ser e lprotagonista absoluto de este capitulo

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Proximo capitulo:

De cuando las Almas se enamoran de las Almas


	8. De cenas, encuentros y enfoques

Capitulo 8

De cenas, en cuentros y enfoques

Deje de un lado el vuelo de los Dragones sol por un tiempo para enfocarme en algo que me tenia .. digamos ocupada, pero no lo deje del todo, esta completo aquí en mi cuadernito de notas

Gracias a Akire por la idea para el capitulo final, me sacaste de un berenjenal terrible .. no sabia como enfocar el asunto, muy pronto el capiulo final.. lo transcribire rapidito asi podre seguir con ngeles oscuros qu tambien lo tengo casi listo, me falta un pelin del capitulo final antes de comenzar a trascribir

-Sakuma sama, ha recibido algun informe? – pregunto la agustiada Mirai a el etereo hechicero

-Acaba de entrar e los dominios de Suguru, muy pronto estara en los limites del rio subterraneos y se encotrara con los elegidos por mi hermano

-Esta bien?

-No te preocupes, esta bien cuidado y ha viajado escondido de la magia de Suguro

-Eso espero señor – suplico al destino la dragona con un suspìro

-Ahora vamos, debemos llevar las medicinas a las aldeas costeras, mi hermano me ha dicho que estan atacando con plagas en esa zona tambien

El pequeño Kumagoro viajaba escondido entre las altas nubes con sumo cuidado de no ser detectado. Volaba en su nube dorada regalo de Suichi –sama, ya que Kuma-chan no podia recorrer grandes distancias volando, mucho menos transitar la descomunal distancia que le esperaba para cumplir con su mision

Ademas era apenas un bebe, las nubes doradas poseian de por si inteligencia y esta cuidaria del dragoncito en la travesía

-Na nana, na no da, na na na, na no da – cantaba en su nube

-Grrr – gruño su estomago y busco en la vianda que su mami preparo para el viaje, mas busque y busque por todos lados, Oh sorpresa: La leche no estaba!

-Y mi lechita? – se preguntana en tanto continuaba con su cateo- tu la bistes-, pregunto a la nube

La nube denego yendo de un lado a otro

-No da – se lamento con tristeza mientras su estomago gruñia nuevamente

Se llevo la mano hasta su panzita y gimio

Tenia hambre

Fue entonces que debajo de ellos diviso una granja

Y penso

Una granja

En las granjas hay vacas

Vaquitas que dan leche

Y a toda velocidad bajo la nube y aterrizo detrás del granero, siguiendo als instrucciones de Ryuichi-sama, no de debia confiar por lo que decidio mirar un poco y saber que clases de personas vivian en ese lugar

Ya en tierra, el dragoncito y la nube viendo de cerca notaron que todo en la granja estaba practicamente en ruinas. Los sembradios secos, las pocas gallinas eran flacas y estaban mas de allá que de aca, situacion que era general con el burrito que estaba amarrado frenta a la puerta de la casa – unico animal en la granja ademas de las gallinas-, que habia por los lugares, reflejando el mismo cuadro de los cuasi sembradios resecos y sin vida

Sigilosamente se escurrieron al ver a un grupo de soldados de Suguru en la puerta principal montados sobre sus caballos y como otros amarraban al burrito a una carreta, tomaban las pocas gallinas y obligaban a subir a un chico como de 12 años a la misma. Desde la puerta de la casa, una pequeña de no mas de 5 años, carita regordeta y cabellos negros sujetos en trenzas veia como su hermano era llevado por los soldados junto con otros chico para ser soldados a la fuerza, niños, reclutados en contra de su voluntad debido a que sus familias no pudieron pagar el tributo a Suguru la carreta se alejo, el chico luchaba por liberarse, suplicaba, lloraba, rogaba porque le dejasen permanecer cerca de su hermanita

Lo unico que recibio de los soldados fue un golpe que le dejo tendido en el fondo de la carreta

La niña, asustada, respingo y corrio a refugiarse dentro de la casa mientras su hermano se alejaba tal vez para siempre

Kumagoro presencio toda la escena, sigilosamente, asomo su cabeza por la ventana . El interior de la casa era muy distinto a lo que acostumbraba ver en el palacio de Ryuichi-sama. El piso de tierra viva, una especie de agujero cóncavo en la pared hacia de chimenea. Solo tenia por muebles una mesa, dos sillas, 2 jergones y unas cajas de madera usadas a maneras de baules

Del resto no habia gran cosa: Una escoba de hechura casera, algunos baldes, uno de ellos con restos rudimentarios de lo que parecian herramientas de labranza

La niña no se veia por ninguna parte pero claramente se escuchaban sus sollozos

-Subeme mas – indico a la nube que le sostenia para que pudiese ver por la ventana

la nube lo elevo un poco mas permitiendole entrar por la ventana aunque cayo de sentada.

Reprimiendo sus lagrimas el pequeño dragoncito se incorporo y busco en su rededor

-Hola? – pregunto nuevamente en tanto buscaba por el lugar – hola-, llamo de nuevo, debajo del jergon, encontro a la niña totalmente asustada, que lo veia fijamente con gran terror

-Hola, no da! – exclamo contento de encontrar a la niña

-Ah!- grito al verse descubierta y acurrucandose aun mas hacia el lado contrario

-Que te pasa?- pregunto sin comprender el porque del miedo de la niña e ignorante de la impresión que le causaba

-Se arrastro debajo del jergon y la niña chillo y retrocedio el resto del espacio que le quedaba dando contra la pared

-Vete! – dijo finalmente recobrando su voz

-Niña no quiere ser amiga de Kuma-chan?

-Vete!

-Kuma-chan solo quiere ser amigo de la niña no da

-No, no es verdad, tu quieres comerme – acuso la pequeña

Y porque Kuma-chan quisiera comerse a la niña no da, mi mami me dio un almuerzo muy rico

Salio de debajo del jergon y destapo la vianda que su mama le entregara

-Ves?- dijo, tomo uno de los bocadillos y le ofrecio-, quieres?

La niña asomada desde su lugar, nego con la cabeza

-No? – pregunto confundido-, mi mami puso cosas muy ricas – le enseño e contenido-, hay croquetas, arros, pollito .. Puaj!- mohin de disgusto-, vegetales, a Kuma-chan no le gustan los vegetales .. a ti si no da?

La niña poco a poco bajaba la guardia, es verdad que tenia miedo, pero tambien hambre, llevaba mucho tiempo alimentandose de lo que encontrara, y en los ultimos dias, no habia encontrado casi nada

-Galletitas de miel! – exclamo de repente el dragoncito-, me gustan las galletitas de miel – ofreciendole una-, quieres de estas?

En esta ocasion Kumagoro no espero por la respuesta de la niña, se metio de nuevo debajo de la cama para ofrecerle una galleta

Ya el hambre le hacia arder el estomagao a la niña y con un rapido movimiento tomo la galleta y la metio de golpe en su boca y masticando con desesperacion

-Tienes leche? – pregunto el dragoncito, la niña no respondia-, no, salio y miro en su rededor nuevamente-, y agua? – se pregunto a si mismo, hasta que vio sobre la mesa una jarra de barro, seguramente alli habria algo de agua

Ayudado por la nube llega hasta arriba de la mesa y sirve un poco de agua en un envase, mas al estar cerca del borde de la mesa, resbala y cae antes que la nube pudiese evitar su caida

El golpe le hizo llorar hasta que una pequeña manita acaricia su cabeza

-No llores – le pidio la pequeña

Kumagoro dejo de llorar, y gimoteando aun, sonrio como respuesta

La embarcacion zurcaba las aguas oscuras del rio subterraneo, solo la luz de las lamparas distribuidas en el puente iluminaban la tenebrosa caverna

Despues de la batalla, los aldeanos les suministraron una embarcacion parecida a una especie de galera donde en sus bodegas habian suministros suficientes y una partida de buenos caballos que les servirian para la trayectoria en tierra una vez llegados a su destino

El joven Leio decidio acompañarles despues de la baja sufrida en la ultima batalla, su habilidad para comprender los elementos de la naturaleza – superior a la de cualquier elfo conocido-, seria de ayuda en terrenos desconocidos

Durante el viaje la guardia seria permanente

La primera guardia la haria Leio, La segunda Ayaka, la tercera Hiro y por ultimo, Suichi y Eiri

-Como puedes saber que tan cerca esta la orilla? – pregunto Eiri a Ayaka

-Trucos del oficio- respondio la elfa-, a proposito señor Eiri, quisiera pedirle disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas por mi hermano, tratare de hacer lo posible para que su presencia inoportune la mision

-No creo que Suichi sea una molestia – respondio Eiri-, si en algun momento declare mi descontento porque nos acompañase, no fue que lo creyese poco capaz.. al igual que usted yo creo que el podria defenderse, solo que no me gustaria que se arriesgase.. y estaba fuera de nuestro control, los aldeanos se negaron rotundamente a alojarlo temiendo un nuevo ataque y era muy peligroso hacerle regresar solo aun bajo la custodia del saco de pulgas –en tono melancolico-, y no quisiera poner en riesgo a otro amigo

-Eiri, usted no ha puesto en riesgo a nadie, es eso lo que piensa? – le pregunto asombrada Ayaka

-Por favor no me salga con algun discurso de que todo esta bien, que no fue mi culpa la muerte de Fujisaki, se le olvida que fue salvandome que el murio, era yo el que debia pelear con esa cosa, el no

-Si lo ve desde ese punto de vista entonces yo soy la mas culpable, o acaso es usted el que no recuerda que fue a mi a la que capturaron en primer lugar?

-Eso es distinto, era algo mas alla de su control y el riesgo..

-El riesgo lo conocia antes de envolverme en esta tarea, todos nosotros incluyendo a Fujisaki, y si usted dice que era algo fuera de mi control, pues tambien lo fue el resultado de su enfrentamiento, todos tenemos nuestras limitaciones, no somos infalibles, pero lo que si lo hara un estorbo al equipo Eiri es que comience a culparse por todo lo que suceda de aquí en adelante

-Ella tiene razon – convino Hiro al acercarse a ellos despues de escuchar esto ultimo-, Eiri, llevaba mas tiempo conociendo a Fujisaki y te aseguro, el de escuchar esto te tira al agua rezando porque no supieras nadar

-Que es eso? – pregunta Ayaka al ver un resplandor en una de las cavernas que bordea el rio subterraneo

Sus compañeros inmediatamente se ponen en guardia y vigilan el perimetro junto a ella sin ver nada

-Hiro, cuanto tardaras en traerlos a cenar? – dijo Suichi subiendo al puente de la embarcacion-, Leio dice que se enfriara...- su frase muere en sus labios al ver a los demas alertas-, que ocurre?

-Ayaka vio algo – respondio Hiro-, llama a Leio, hay que estar alertas

Leio subio inmediatamente y el grupo entero cubrio los francos del barco

Ayaka se situo en la proa a fin de buscar nuevamente el extraño resplandor, algo muy inusual en un lugar conocido por su eterna osuridad y lo inhóspito, Hiro se situo en babor y Leio en estribor, Suichi y Eiri se situaron en la popa del barco, Suichi dirigiendo el timon y Eiri y Garras escrutando el rededor

Todos permanecian en silencio, se escuchaba claramente el sonido del agua al ser desplazada por el paso de la embarcacion

Ayaka escrutaba con sumo cuidado el horizonte hasta que el misterioso destello hizo su aparicion nuevamente de subito

-Allá esta? – indico a sus compañeros

Los demas tambien pudieron ver el destello que poco a poco se acercaba a ellos y aumentaba su intensidad

Fue tan repentino el choque que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar

Lo ultimo que sintio Suichi fue un fuerte golpe de aire caliente que le tumbo al suelo antes de quedar inconsciente

-Como te llamas no da? – pregunto Kumagoro a la niña que engullia el contenido de su plato con desesperacion

-Me dicen Gali- respondio sin dejar de comer

-Yo soy Kumagoro y esta es mi nube – se presento el dragon, y mirando de lado a lado-, tu vives aquí?

La niña asintio

-Y tu familia?

-Se fueron – susurro

-A donde?

-Se los llevaron, los soldados del mago malo. Primero a mi papi, despues a mi mami.. mi hermano dijo que ahora eramos solo los dos, que ellos no volverian que estaria conmigo siempre.. pero ellos se lo llevaron

-Para que?

-Para trabajar, si no se les paga te llevan con ellos, a mi no me llevaron porque dijeron que no podia hacerlo

-Y cuando vuelven na no da?

-No lo se – respondio con voz quebrada

Kuma-chan sintio un nudo en la garganta y le escocian los ojitos, se acerco a Gali y la abrazo, entonces una idea ilumino su cabecita, se planto frente a ella con el pecho inflado y sus garritas a los lados

-Ahora Kuma-chan sera tu hermano mayor

-Hum?

-Nada, nada – desestimo-, ahora sere Kuma-neesan

Gali veia de Hito en Hito al dragoncito rosa y a la nube dorada a su lado que parecia asentir conforme con lo que el dragoncito declaro

Instantes despues partian Kumagoro con la pequeña Gali que lo abrazaba fuertemente y cerraba sus ojos del susto mientras la nube dorada tomaba cada vez mas y mas altura

El tenia la certeza de que tanto a su mami como a Ryuichi-sama les gustaria Gali-neechan

El suelo estaba frio y desperto con el dolor de cabeza mas grande de su vida, se levanto y no se encontraba ya en el barco

Que lugar extraño era ese?

Una caverna hecha de cristal por completo, la luz daba variados colores a los cristales creando el efecto mas hermoso que habia visto

Pero estaba solo

Nadie del grupo estaba con el

Ni Suichi ni el saco de pulgas, mucho menos Leio o Hiro o Ayaka

Llamo varias veces y nadie le respondia, la unica solucion seria el buscarlos, en algun lugar debian estar y ademas debia averiguar como fue que llego hasta ahí

Tenia dos opciones hacia la izquierda o la derecha

La eleccion se le simplifico cuando un extraño zumbido comenzo a provenir desde el lado derecho de la cueva, ese sonido no era algo natural, mas bien de una maquina.. algo fabricado por el hombre

Eso queria decir que no estaba solo, tal vez donde se originaba el zumbido encontraria respuestas

-Mejor voy hacia el – penso para si

-Estaba a punto de proponerte eso – dijo alguien a su lado

volteo a toda velocidad encontrandose frente a frente con su version dragon o no tal vez?

- Quien eres? – pregunto

Oh vamos, has estado en mi cuerpo en todo este tiempo y no me reconoces?

A Eiri se le congelo la sangre al reconocer a su interlocutor

-Golpezas? – pregunto estupefacto

-El mismo – dijo el dragon

Y como si no fuera sufiente, Eiri repar en algo mas

Miro su propia imagen reflehjada en los cristales

Asombrado, existado y lleno de emocion lo comprobo palpandose a si mismo

-Soy yo!- exclamo con alegria- He vuelto a ser humano!


	9. De laberintos y Visiones

De laberintos y visiones

Camino por el pasillo de cristal buscando una salida, no se explicaba como habia llegado a ese lugar, cuando reacciono, Garras estaba a su lado y ni rastro de los demas

Como habia llegado ahí?

Y donde era ahí?

Bien, si queria tener alguna respuesta lo mejor era ponerse a caminar sin percatarse que era observado por una figura un tanto peculiar a travez de una extraña cascada.

-Lo oculto mas alla de lo evidente – dijo el misterioso ser-, ver mas alla de lo evidente – repitio tomando un cristal rojo de cerca de la cascada-, ver mas alla de lo evidente – repetia en tanto cerraba la mano que contenia el cristal para abrirla nuevamente y mostrar el cristal convertido en polvo-, ver mas alla de lo evidente – sentencio antes de arrojar el polvo de cristal siobre la imagen de Suichi reflejada sobre el agua

Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de suichi brillaron con un rojo resplandor y un subito mareo le hizo tambalear

Alerta, Garras presintio la cercania de una amenaza, gruño para advertir a su amigo pero ya era tarde, Suichi estaba inconsciente de nuevo

-Despierta – le apremiaba en tanto le sacudia para hacerle reaccionar – despierta Hiro- le llamaba Ayaka en tanto Leio sacudia su dolorida cabeza y miraba en torno a el

Poco a poco Hiro deperto y fue ayudado a sentarse por Ayaka

-Donde estamos? – pregunto a los demas

-Buena pregunta – respondio Ayaka levantandose y avanzando dos pasos-, estan bien ustedes?

-Como llegamos aquí? – pregunto Leio

-Si lo supiera ten por seguro que ya estaria emprendiendo el camino de vuelta – respondio Ayaka-, no me siento muy comoda sin saber donde estoy parada

-Aquí parados no lo vamos a averiguar – decia Hiro en tanto se incorporaba-, caminando – instruyo en tanto seguian por el corredor de la cueva de cristal

Los tres jovenes estaban ignorantes que el extraño ser los tenia estrechamente vigilado, tomo un nuevo cristal, esta vez de tres colores: azul, rosa y blanco de la cascada murmurando:

-Ver con los ojos del corazon, ver con los ojos del corazon – en tanto trituraba elo cristal tricolor y arrojaba el polvo al agua

Los tres jovenes siguieron su ruta mas sus ojos brillaron extrañamente: Los de Ayaka se tornaron blancos, los de Hiro Azules y los de Leio Rosa, continuaron caminado decididos a llegar hasta el final

-Como.. como sucedió todo esto? – susrraba Eiri mientras miraba su propia imagen en el cristal de la cueva

-A mi ni me preguntes, lo unico que recuerdo era que estaba en esa especie de limbo y despues, pam, de vuelta al juego- dijo Golpezas

-No eres de mucha ayuda

-Tu tampoco y no te lo estoy reclamando en la cara

-Lo acabas de hacer

-Ya aclarado ese punto, que hacemos ahora?

-Si ni tu ni yo sabemos donde estamos, como llegamos aquí y como fue que logramos separarnos, creo que debemos explorar a ver si encontramos algo o a alguien que nos pueda explicar

-Primera cosa inteligentes que dices

-Bueno, en marcha

Eiri se encamino dentro de la cueva de cristal, y al igual que a os demas miembros de su grupo, el ser extraño lo observaba en la cascada, tomo un tercer cristal, uno color plata en tanto susurraba:

Ver la verdad dentro de tu alma, ver dentro de tu alma – el cristal fue rapidamente convertido en polvo y arrojado a las aguas-, ver la verdad dentro de tu alma, ver la verdad dentro de tu alma – los ojos de Eiri Y golpezas brillaron como plata y todo a su alrededor oscurecio, dejandolos suspendidos en el vacio

Desperto pero esta vez no estaba desorientado, mas bien empapado por los lenguetazos de su amigo

-Dejame Garras – dijo Suichi apartando al gran felino-, me estas babeando todo

El gran gato ronroneo al ver despierto al pequeño pelirrosa, y ronroneando fricciono su mejilla contra la de Suichi

-Gracias por tu preocupacion – dijo el chico abrazando al gato-, vamos, hay que encontrar a los demas

Ni bien dio un par de pasos cuando sintio que Garras no se movia de su sitio

-Que te sucede Garras?

El felino lo miraba amenazante

-Garras – decia Suichi asustado, mas el felino avanzo al acecho, rugiendo de manera que hizo temblar por completo a Suichi

-Garras, no me recuerdas, soy yo, Suichiii

Mas el felino no le escucho, se lanzo contra el chico yle hizo caer al piso, quedando sobre el y apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre sus hombros, inovilizandolo en el ´piso

-Garras detente ! – gritaba aterrado Suichi-, el felino rugio con fuerza, disponioendose a devorar a su presa, cuando otro gruñido mas poderoso se escucho, y otro gato, de iguales proporciones, gemelo del primero se lanzo al ataque de su hononimo, liberando al elfo pelirrosa

Suichi veia como los dos felinos se debatian en una cruebnta lucha, deseaba ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabia cual era cual

-Garras – llamaba Suichi, los dos felinos seguian peleando hasta que uno cayo al suelo

El otro gato se abalanzo contra el y le atacaba sin darle chance alguno, lo que impulso a suichi a atacarle con una gran roca de cristal

El golpe distrajo a la fiera que al recuperarse la emprendio contra el pequeño pelirrosa, mas ese fue un error letal, el otro garras se recupero y se lanzo contra su cuello

Un gemido agonico profirio la bestia antes de morir y convertirse en crital que se resquebrajo y rompio convirtiendose en una montaña de polvo de cristal

Suichi corrio hasta el felino en pie pero se detuvo algunos pasos

-Garras?- pregunto-, el gran gato movio la cola y ronroneo-, Garras – grito corriendo hasta su mascota y abrazandola-, sabia que reas tu, sabia que eras tu.. tu nunca tocas a nadie caido como lo hizo el, asi reconoci quien eras mi Garras

Pero el felino no aguanto y se dejo caer al suelo, la pelea habia sido terrible para el

-Espera aqui – dijo el niño incorporandose-, traere ayuda – y corrio dejando atrás a su amigo, rezando por encontrar a alguno del grupo para socorrer a garras

Apenas se alejo el pequeño pelirrosa se alejo, Garras se levanto, se convirtió en cristal y se resquebrajo hasta ser polvo al igual que la otra criatura

Los dos Jóvenes y la elfa llegaron a una interseccion en la cual el camino se dividia en tres pequeñas cuevas

-Por donde ahora? – pregunto Hiro

-Intentemos por la derecha- sugirió Ayaka

Entraron a la cueva de la derecha, Leio primero , mas al intentar enrar Hiro y Ayaka, los dos fueron repelidos por unapoderosa barrera que los expulso varios metros hacia atrás

Al ver el ataque hacia sus amigos, Leio volvio sobre sus pasaos, pero en el umbral de la cueva, la misma barrera se habia solidificado y convertido en una pared de cristal

Golpeo con todas sus fuerza pero fue imposible

Del otro lado, Hiro y Ayaka no podia acercarse ya que la barrera les repelia con choques electricos

-Esperen – les grito Leio, creo que esa barrera pretende tenerme a mi de este lado

Los dos amigos cesaron su ataque al otro lado y comenzaron a evaluar la situación

-Son tres entradas – decia Ayaka-, creo saber para que son – a Hiro-, mantente a distancia mientras hago una prueba

Que pretendes hacer mujer

O Ayaka le respondia como se merecia a Hiro o se concentraba en lo que tenia que hacer

-Solo mantente a distancia – le dijo-, y deja de llamarme mujer, tengo nombre sabes?

Se acerco a la otra intersección, la de extrema izquierda y timidamente paso una mano por la misma

Un choque de corriente le hizo retroceder

-Que te volviste loca? – le grito Hiro corriendo hacia ella y tomando su mano para ve su Herida

-Esa no es mi puerta – dijo-, creo que es la tuya

-El choque te afecto el cerebro?

-Creo que quien sea que nos trajo aquí quiere que vayamos por caminos distintos – opino Leio

-Y si no me equivoco, la puerta por la que debo ir e la del centro – completo Ayaka

Leio asintio en silencio

-No, es mas que claro que es una trampa, no vas a entrar ahí

-Y como gran genio vamos a salir de aquí? – refuto Ayaka-, no podemos sacar a Leio y no sabemos nada de lo que esta pasando, la unica manera de averiguar algo es dar con el que organizo esto, y eso, es cayendo en su trampa

Hiro internamente la daba la razon, pero su educación no le permitía dejar que una mujer cayese en ese tipo de peligros, pero quien detiene a esa terca y obstinada elfa, aunque no debia negar que era valiente y.. agresiva, un punto a su favor

Asi que en contra de todo lo que creia y opinaba, cedió ante las razones expuestas por sus compañeros

Ayaka avanzo unos pasos hasta el umbral de la cueva del centro y entro despacio hasta que de repente sintio tras de si como la barrera de cristal se cerraba tras ella

Hiro impulsivamente corrio para sacarla de allí pero fue repelido por la barrera al igual que como con Leio

-Eso me da la razon supongo – dijo Ayaka-, hagamos algo, caminemos y veamos que hay en el final, regresaremos a este punto entres horas

-Me parece razonable- opino Leio

-Esta bien- concordo Hiro, y entro en la tercera cueva, cerrandose la barrera de cristal tras el

Los tres amigos avanzaron cada uno en solitario hasta el fondo de la cueva

-Que sera lo que esta pasando aquí? – preguntaba Eiri a Golpezas mientras avanzaban en la oscuridad, decidieron que lo mejor para evitar separarse y perderse era que Eiri lo montara, no sea que le de por caminar por donde no debe

-Es curioso

-Que?

-Me parece conocido

-Has estado antes aquí?

-No, aquí no, pero la sensación que me da este sitio, como si ya lo conociera y a la vez se que nunca he estado aquí puedo asegurartelo

La oscuridad se disipo como niebla y se encontraron en medio de un parque conocido para Eiri

-Golpezas, escondete rapido antes que alguien te vea! – le ordeno bajandose inmediatamente

-Porque?

-Este lugar, estamos en mi mundo y se arma uno grande si alguien llega a verte, aquí los dragones se suponen que no existen

Pero era tarde, un grupo de niñas de colegio se les veia venir por le camino, riendo y despreocupada, mas parecia que no repararon en el extraño duo y continuaron como si nada

Sorprendido por la falta de reaccion, pero agradeciendo internamente porque no se formo un escandalo, Eiri decidio que lo mejor era esconder a Golpezas y tratar de averiguar como fue que regreso a casa

El conocia ese parque, de niño paso ahí mucho tiempo en sus escapadas fuera del colegio, y tambien, a las afueras del mismo era donde tomo sus clases con su maestro cuando decido convertirse en escritor

-Ya se donde podemos ir para poner nuestras ideas en claro – dijo Eiri-, por aquí?

-Donde me llevas?

-Hay una casa aquí cerca, ahora esta abandonada

-Es tuya?

-No .. era de mi maestro, pero ahora esta abandonada

-Y tu maestro, esta de viaje, es un mago, porque tal vez pueda ayudarnos

-No, no puede ayudarnos, ya no – dijo con tristeza Eiri-, murio hace tiempo

-Lo siento – se disculpo Golpezas

Eiri conocia bien el camino, desde hace cuanto que o iba a ese lugar, recordaba los dias en que prácticamente estaba mudado ahi con su maestro su familia, ese era un segundo hogar

Tenia gran cariño a su maestro, sensei Kitazawa, su esposa era como una segunda madre y el pequeñin, el bebe era como un hermanito para el

Su maestro era quien le daba alientos a seguir, no lo dejaba darse por vencido y le ayudo a creer en si mismo

Porque a gente tan buena le pasan cosas tan malas, era lo que se preguntaba cada vez que recordaba ese terrible dia

Era el cumpleaños de la señora Kiran, la esposa del sensei, el habia planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y Eiri era el encargado de la decoración, en tanto el sensei intentaba cocinar

De donde habia sacado la idea de cocinarle una cena especial a su esposa, solo, los dioses lo saben, el pobre hombre podia ser un maestro brillante, pero como cocinero era un muy buen escritor

Luego de quemar el pastel, achicharrar la carne al horno y preparar una masa informe y viscosa a la que llamaba pure y preparar algo viscoso y negruzco a lo que denomino vinagreta de ensalada, se dio por vencido y antes que convertirse en viudo y llevado a la carcel por envenenar a su esposa y los demas invitados, pidieron comida a un restaurant

-Sabia decisión Sensei, sabia decisión – dijo Eiri condescendientemente dandole palmaditas en la espalda cuando este hizo el pedido- ya uso su cuota de cerebro por este año

El sensei Kitazawa le dio un soberano zopeton en la nuca

Ouch

Eso te enseñara a respetar a tu sabio maestro

-Lo hare cuando tenga un sabio maestro

Otro zopeton en la nuca

-Hey, te puedo acusar por abuso de menores sabes?

-Ha, apenas abras la boca en el tribunal y vean tu calaña, me daran una medalla

Eiri no le respondio, el pequeño Rikku comenzaba a llorar desde su cuna

Sensei Kitazawa fue a la habitación a ver que le ocurria a su pequeño

-Termina de limpiar el tiradero que hiciste en la cocina – ordeno mientras iba a la habitación-, Kiran te matara si ve el desorden que hicistes

-Que yo que viejo, si el marrano eres tu?

-Es mi palabra contra la tuya

-Estas me la vas a pagar anciano

Pero le hablaba a la nada

Resignado limpio o mas que pudo y lo demas lo boto a la basura – lease el pastel y el intento de comida-, ya la cocina estaba mas o menos presentable cuando tocaron la puerta

-Tan rapido llego la comida? – penso-, tal vez todo si pueda estar listo antes que Kiran llegue

Pago al mensajero y tomo los paquetes, mas no pudo cerrar la puerta, ya que tras el mensajero, dos hombres armados le encañonaron al mensajero y a el

-Dame el dinero que cargues – dijeron al mensajero., y tu, entra – le ordeno a Eiri-, cuantos mas hay en la casa – preguntaba el compañero del asaltante revisando la zona

Eiri estaba aterrorizado, jamas en su vida habia estado en esa situación y del repartidor ni hablar

Fue entonces que recordo que su maestro estaba en la habitación con Rikku y escucho como este la hablaba desde el pasillo en tanto entraba a la sala

Solo necesitaba un cambio de pañal- veia diciendo, pero se paralizo al ver a Eiri con la cara llena de lagrimas de temor y al repartidos apuntados por dos sujetos

-Tomen todo lo que quieran – dijo Kitazawa, e dinero esta en el escritorio del estudio, gaveta del centro, pero por favor no le hagan nada a los chicos

-Verifica – le dijo uno de los criminales al otro-, que te lleve este tipo

Sensei Kitazawa le dio a Eiri el niño y fue al estudio giando al sujeto

Eiri y el mensajero estaban sentados en el suelo, el mensajero con las manos sobre la nuca y Eiri sosteniendo a Rikku

Minutos después salieron del estudio, el sujeto contaba dinero y le extendia a su compañero una bolsita con la joyeria de la señora Kiran, dio un empeñon al sensei y este quedo en el piso sentado al lado de Eiri y Rikku

-Estan bien? – les pregunto a los chicos

Eiri asintio

-Ya tiene lo que querian, mas cosas de valor no hay aquí – dijo a los sujetos

Por su atrevimiento, recibio un golpe del arma en la cabeza que no lo dejo incosciente pero si lo hizo sangrar

Eiri trato de socorrerlo, pero una mirada de su sensei lo conmino a la calma

Los asaltantes estaban a punto de irse cuando en la puerta principal un sonido de llaves los puso en alerta, Seguramente era la señora Kiran llegando, uno de los sujetos iba a disparar a quien se que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, pero fue detenido por el señor Kitazawa que se abalanzo sobre el para impedirselo

El otro sujeto le iba a dispara al sensei, pero el mensajero se echo sobre el

Eiri estaba indeciso con el niño en brazos, no sabia que hacer

-Kiran – grito Eiri a la señora que entraba en ese momento al vestíbulo ignorante de lo que ocurria-, cuidado, hay un tipo armado

El resto fue como un flash

El señor Kitazawa dejo tendido al asaltante, pero el mensajero no fue rival para su oponente que tomo el arma y disparar sin percatarse de a quien era

Eiri solo sintio como era empùjado al suelo junto con Rikku apartandolo de la linea de tiro, y como el peso de su Sensei le quitaba el aire y le aplastaba a el y al niño

Los gritos de la señora Kiran se escuchaban en el lugar en tanto el asaltante salia corriendo del lugar dejando a su compañero atrás

Los vecinos fueron atraidos por el escandalo

Ayudaron a Eiri a ponerse de pie y atender al señor Kitazawa

Eiri permanecio en Shock, no sabe en que momento Rikku dejo sus brazos, o los paramedicos le revisaron y llevaron al hospital, solo veia la mancha de sangre que cubria su camisa y corria por su cuello

La sangre de Sensei Kitazawa

Su madre llego al hospital y lo avarazo llorando, Eiri reaccion y pregunto por su maestro

Estaba en la sala de operaciones

Se nego de plano a irse hasta saber que ocurriria con el

El medico recomendo que lo mejor era dejarlo en el hospital y darle algunos calmantes, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa

Le llevaron a una habitación y le sedaron, desperto horas después, no habia nadie

Intento levantarse, pero lo tuvo que hacer despacio, un mareo le tenia desorientado

Tomo la bata que estaba en la silla a su lado y salio de la habitación sin que nadie le viera

Fue a emergencias pero no vio a nadie, se escabullo al piso de cirugía y ahi encontro a su mama consolando a la señora Kiran que lloraba desconsoladamente

-Que paso mama? – pregunto asustado, conteniendo el llanto y temiendo lo peor-, QUE PASO MAMA!

La señora Kiran se levanto y abrazo a Eiri con todas sus fuerzas en tanto continuaba llorando

Entonces comprendio todo …

Cuando el rubio y el dragon llegaron a la casa, esta estaba diferente, no tenia las ventanas cerradas y la entrada estaba recien barrida

Quien podria estan ahí, se preguntaba Eiri, si Kiran no le dijo nada acerca de regresar a la ciudad o alquilar la casa, y de hacerlo con toda certeza lo hubiese llamado para avisarle

No sera que alguien se metio?

Se asomo por una ventana y su corazon practicamente se detiene

Ahí frente a el estaba sensei Kitazawa y el mismo a los 14 años, sensei estaba sacando por la ventana de la cocina el humo del horno producto de la cena malograda en tanto el mismo – su yo de 14 años-, se burlaba de el

-Eiri – dijo Golpezas-, ya se donde estamos, estamos dentro de tu mente, volvi a tu mente.. pero porque estas tu aquí tambien?

Nota:

Haa me tarde con este capitulo, pero ya casi viene la parte que esperan, la de Shu- Eiri, los tres grupos antes tiene que poner en claro algunas cositas tanto en su corazon, como en su alma y en su manera de percibir la realidad

Ah, un personaje nuevo en proximo capitulo se une a la troupe

Err les dije que cambiaria lo que paso con Kitazawa, este fic ya tendra la suficiente angusti como para agregarle ademas esa carga no creen, ademas necesitaba un Eiri mas social, y con el trauma de lo de Kitazawa encima, como que no cuadraria esa personalidad en esta historia

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa1


End file.
